


Loves Deception

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Choking, F/M, Happy Ending, Horror, Humiliation, Inappropriate Humor, Just a small amount, Kidnapping, Masochism, Masturbation, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Stalking, Time Loop, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: Zoii Spencer. A 23 year old adult who lived with her sister and was unemployed. Her life wasn't that interesting. It was something that the girl had grown tired of. She wanted to just have a life that was changing, something new. So searching up phone games, she came across a game that drew in the adult. Thinking what could wrong? Zoii started up the game. The game "Love's Poisonous Secret" made the girl feel something. Everything is fine and dandy till suddenly the phone crashes after the prolong. Growing annoyed Zoii falls asleep not knowing exactly what hell she unleashed with the game.Zoii would soon realize that she made a terrible mistake playing the phone game. What will befall upon this girl as she gets thrown into an endless hell of suffering and pain.





	1. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about 4 years ago and had been trying to rewrite it fixing grammar and adding more plot. However its a bit challenging when I failed at English and I wasn't much in the terms of considering myself a creative writer. This is my first attempt at writing a dark fic, let alone a real story not some fanfiction. Although this has a lot of influences from dating games I play and movies I watch. 
> 
> I will put up trigger warnings in the notes above if the chapter does have some sick topics. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you give this a chance. I really am proud of it and I had a lot of fun pushing myself to do stuff I don't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the dating game from hell.

It was another boring day for the 23 year old unemployed adult. Spending most days inside her apartment, only going outside to spend the weekend at the local library. The 23 year old had no friends around to keep her from feeling the loneliness of day to day life. It was a mundane cycle that the adult had grown tired of. The young adult had known that this was the life of someone who had chosen to be kept up inside a dark apartment.

One night after spending many hours searching the internet and mindlessly scrolling through pictures of random fandoms, the young adult decided she wanted to add some new apps to her iPod. Getting out the app store the girl typed up dating games. Many of the games had beautiful artwork that had attracted the adult to the games, but there was one in particular that had really caught the girl’s attention. A game called ‘Loves Poisonous Secret’. The artwork was beautiful and the story summery had drawn her attention. Once checking out the screen shots of the game itself the girl added it to her iPod. A few minutes later ‘Loves Poisonous Secret’ had been uploaded. Clicking on the app, the opening music played, showing each character that the girl assumed would be the love interests in the game, while sad, cryptic melody filled the dark bedroom. The moment the opening finished a screen with start game, load game and bonus material appeared. Tapping on start game the game began. 

 

It was a beautiful autumn morning as the sun shined through the crack in the curtain. I woke up as the light had blinded me from my bed. I stretched my tired limbs as I yawed. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep from my eyes. After my vision has grown used to the blinding light, I went to look at my phone noticing the time. 8:45. I went to turn away from the light before I noticed the time. Wait…Wait a minute. 8:45? The sleepy feeling I had was suddenly washed away as I jumped out of my bed, falling face first on the floor as blankets fought to keep me in my cozy bed. I got ready as quickly as possible, throwing on whatever I could find in my closet.  
I can’t believe I’m going to be late for work!! My boss will kill me! I need to get dressed. I ran out of my two bedroom apartment and headed to my job at “Suzaki Corp.” A really famous company that was run by a man named Karou Suzaki. Everyone in Japan knew about the company. It had started off as a small family owned business with only about thirty employees. As the company grew, more and more people wanted to join the company. However the down fall to the corporation was the difficulties one would have to face while trying to get hired. I had tried over and over to get hired for many years before I was lucky enough just to get a job working as a secretary for the famous company.  
I ran into someone as I was lost in my thoughts. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry!” I tried to run off before the man grabbed a hold of my arm, making me stop in my tracks. As I turned around, I was met with a cold stare that made me stop in my tracks in pure terror. The man who stopped me spoke in a deep, cold voice.  
“Idiot, you dropped this when you bumped me. Be careful.” I saw his dark purple eyes glaring at me with hidden rage. I mentally shivered in fear before grabbing my wallet and thanking the man. 

 

The 23 year old rolled her eyes a bit at the cliche of the story so far, but what can you expect for a game aimed for females who most likely were lonely in real life? The female smiled to herself, realizing she was in the group of females. Getting back to the game the girl took a few seconds to look over the character in the game the MC just met. Dark hair, sharp, glaring purple eyes, tattoos covering up both arms and sun kissed skin. After admiring the attractive man, the girl remembered in the opening as Shiro Tanaka, the girl continued to play the otome game.

 

That man was so scary I hope I don’t run into anyone else. I can’t afford to be late, I don’t want to get fired. I looked at my watch and noticed I only had ten minutes to clock in my work. I need to stop wasting time and get going! I made it just in time before I’d be late. The moment I walked into my private office I noticed my boss standing beside someone who I had never seen before. Maybe a new employee? I stood up straight ready for the boss to talk to me what this was about.  
“Mr. Suzaki wanted to thank you for your hard work these past couple of years as his employee. He would like to make you his personal secretary for his old retired one. If you would please, gather your things, your being promoted.” I couldn’t believe it! I’m getting promoted! As the personal secretary for the CEO of this famous company. I wonder who he is? As I was about to ask who this Karou Suzaki was, the man next to the old man spoke up.  
“It will be my pleasure to have you working for me miss. Let me introduce myself as Karou Suzaki. It will be a pleasure to have someone with your work ethnic under me.” I blinked a few times, confused with what I had just heard. This man-he’s the CEO?! He looked rather young to be the famous proprietor. He couldn’t be no older then in his early 30’s. I kept looking at the tan man in slight shock. I saw the man smile at me before bowing politely. As I watched the man, I noticed I was lost in my thoughts yet again. I shook my head trying to rationalize the information. I shouldn’t be so surprised, he did have a very mature aura about him that oozed succession. Almost instantly, I bowed politely before introducing myself. 

 

There was a screen on the iPod asking for a name. –What’s your name, Miss Secretary?- The game asked, showing a picture of the newly introduced male, Karou Suzaki. The 23 year old thought of using a different name from hers in reality, but decided against it. feeling as if you use your real name, it immerses the player into the role of the game. As the female typed away her name, she was unaware of the character on the screen smiling down at her, wickedly. His eyes watching as the new addition had placed slender fingers on the screen. The female had pressed accept only to continue the game once again. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine. My name is Zoii Spencer. Pleased take good care of me Mr. Suzaki!” I bowed down at a 90 degree angle before I heard a laugh from the man standing before me.  
“No need to sound so formal with me. Just because I’m your boss, doesn’t mean you need to think of me as one, okay? I picked you out for the reason that I’ve heard many great things about you from everyone. I was impressed. So let’s work alongside together forever.” The last sentence sent shivers down my spine before I smiled happily at the man who I’d be working directly for.  
The rest of the day went better than I had thought before it was time for me to head back to my home. As I was about to leave the building I heard a cheerful voice call out from the door.  
“Zoii!!!! Congratulations!! I knew you’d get promoted soon. You’re such a hard worker!” I laughed as I turned around and saw my childhood friend, Tomoko Haruka, running towards me with a big smile on his face. Tomoko and I have known each other since I was eight and he was five. Tomoko was like a little brother to me for as long as I could remember. he seemed to always know what I was doing or how I felt. He was a great friend.The only thing that confused me was Tomoko never had other friends, I couldn’t understand why though. He was the kindest people I had ever met before. He never went without a big smile on his cute face. “Hey let’s go out and celebrate. I know this really awesome place that sells the best food in all of Kyoto. Let’s go!!” before I could refuse I was getting dragged along by the man.  
Tomoko had brought me to a very popular restaurant as he payed for the food. No matter how many times I'd ask to pay for my own meal the blonde boy would refuse.  
I had spent the rest of the day with my childhood friend Tomoko, talking about the newest horror movie that came out in theaters earlier in the week. Hours flew by as Tomoko and I headed our separate ways. On my way back to my apartments I saw moving boxes in the apartment next door. Oh sweet a new neighbor! Maybe I should go over there and help them out?  
Deciding to do just that I walked over to the room seeing a man with red hair, and over-sized clothing bent over grabbing items a box. "Hello sir! I couldn't help but notice you're new here and wanted to know if you would like any help carrying boxes? I can lift more then you would think" I smiled before flexing my skinny arm. The new neighbor only looked at me with a blank stare, glasses covering dark red eyes. I noticed the man wearing a mask over his mouth and nose. Maybe he was sick? I only tilted my head before nervously laughing. "Sorry for barging in. I'll head out, but if you need anything from me, I'll be next door. In apartment 204. So please drop by any time, okay. Not any time but any time other then really late or early. But yeah. Come over and stuff when your'e free. Take care." I walked off feeling the mans stare on me. A weird feeling in the back of my neck at the sensation.

Zoii soon was brought back to the main menu of the game. Words written in bold read "It's your turn to play the real game, princess. Are you ready to chose your future?" Zoii bit her lip at the strange way the game had finished the prolong of the game. Zoii had clicked yes, as it was the only answer on the screen before 'Loves Poisonous Secret" had given quick summaries of each character. The intelligent and romantic boss, Karou Suzaki, Shiro Tanaka, the angry musician, Azusa Fujimoto, the silent next door neighbor and Tomoko Haruka, the childhood friend. Zoii rolled her eyes at the lack of information for the guys. Picking out the one she was most interested about, she clicked on the man before the iPod itself crashed, shutting down and erasing the game. Zoii stared at her devise before growling in annoyance. Looking at the phone next to her she noticed it was almost 3 in the morning “I guess I should sleep now. I can re-upload it tomorrow and waste my time with this game.” With that final word the girl drifted off into sleep, the words of "its your turn to play the real game." echoing in her head.

As the game crashed a blonde boy with curly hair and freckles had smiled looking at the sleeping girl on the other side of the screen. "Hey Karou, do you think that this game will be just as fun as the last one?" The man, Karou had smiled at the blonde young man. 

"Of course Tomo. Our maker had created us specifically for this sole purpose. Now let's get ready, shall we?" The older gentleman had smiled before he and three other men had headed towards a blinding light.

"The game has begun Zoii. I wonder, how will you entertain me? Oh I can't wait." A silhouetted figure had watched as the four men left into the realm of the living.


	2. The Real Game Begins Now

Zoii growled in annoyance before rubbing her eyes and yawning, feeling the sunshine hit her eyes through the shut curtains. The 23 year old left her room to get food, noticing that her sister was nowhere to be seen. "Sara!” Zoii called out, looking around the apartment for any signs of where she could be. Going into the younger sisters room, Zoii saw the tall, tan teen packing up many suitcases. 

"Sara, where are you going? Why are you packing up your stuff?" Sara smiled when she saw Zoii.

"Sweet. Your're up. This makes explaining so much more easier. So, like I'm gonna be going to my friends house for a few days. Also yesterday, I thought about a lot of stuff, and remember when you told me to like, get on better terms with my mom?" Sara turned to the older sister, smiling ear to ear. "Well I talked to her and she wants me to live with her for the next year, to see how everything will work out. I know I have my bed here and stuff, but if you wanna, use this room as some type nerd room or something, its cool. It'd be better then letting it just collect dust or something." Zoii watched as her sister had finished packing up her clothing. 

"I know it's gonna be totally weird without me in the house but, you pretty much already live in your room, so you won't miss me to much." The 16 year old teased before walking out of the room, two big suitcases full of belongings. "Anyways, I'll be sure to call you every now and again. You're still my weird sister. Jut don't forget to get outside every now and again. Your pale like a ghost." Zoii could only smile fondly as the sister walked out of the apartment. The tan teen smiled one last time before closing the door.

Zoii shook her head as she felt happy for her sister. It would be weird knowing  
that now the 23 year old would be truly be alone now. "Well I've always wanted to truly live on my own. Now I guess I get that chance." The girl only shrugged her shoulders before heading into the kitchen to get herself a bagel and orange juice.

As soon the adult sat down on her couch to eat breakfast, Zoii heard a knock on the door. “Hmm, did Sara forget something?” Zoii set down her orange juice on the counter before grabbing her over-sized sweater, not wanting to feel cold air on her. Upon opening to door she saw a man with red hair, red eyes and thick rectangle famed glasses, and wearing a mask that covered the nose and mouth. Zoii and the stranger made awkward eye before the female felt uncomfortable.

“Um. Can I help you sir? Because if you don't anything and we continue this awkwardness, I'm gonna close the door on you." Zoii spoke avoiding any more eye contact. The man said nothing before heading to the apartment room next door. When the hell did that guy show up? I never noticed any moving cars or anything yesterday or any other time. I would have known if anyone moved in. Alright then.

"That weirdo looked familiar somehow.” The girl spoke to herself before sitting on the couch, grabbing the juice and searching for the game she played last night. As she was searching for the game she spoke to herself. “What was the game called again, love’s poisonous secret?”

Zoii typed that name up , only to get no results. "I know I played that game. Did I spell it wrong? Was it called something else?" She tried typing it over and over, only for the game to show up no results found. This caused the girl to feel a bit freaked out at the lack of information she was getting.

Not knowing what else to do, Zoii remembered how she took pictures of the characters, loving their design. Going on her screenshots she found herself lucky as she was looking at the boys in the iPod. It was then that she made the connection-that boy earlier looks a lot like Azusa Fujimoto. The new neighbor that never spoke in the game. During the prolong of the game, Zoii felt uncomfortable by the characters personality. The game version of herself had been kind to the man, inviting him to her house and being friendly. Thinking that the man was just shy. Real Zoii felt that the man was a bit more creepy then just being shy. But maybe he was really just a reclusive man who was scared of people.

The female remembered the way the new neighbor didn’t speak and he had the same mask and empty eyes. Finding it odd that someone looked like the fictional character, the girl felt a slight chill. “What a weird coincidence.” Scrolling through the other screenshots, she saw the other three men, feeling as if someone was watching her. Shaking her head, Zoii finished her breakface before heading into her room to change. "I need to volunteer today for those nice lady at the library." The girl spoke to herself before heading out to the library, not noticing the new neighbors curtain crack open a bit. 

The new neighbor had smiled darkly under his mask as he watched the cute girl walk off putting headphones into their ears. How lovely. I cant wait to know more about our new playmate. Our maker was so happy about this girl. I must find out all I can. As the female disappeared from sight, the man closed the curtain before heading out of his apartment. Once outside the mysterious stranger had searched for any type of way to sneak into the apartment. Seeing as the front window had a screen covering it, the man went to the back. Noticing that one window sat about 6 feet on the wall had been left open, the redhead grinned. It would be a slight stretch to climb up, but he would be willing to do anything to get to feel the girl's presence around him. Looking around to see if anyone was around the man began to reach for the window, using what limited strength he had to climb up. Once through the window the neighbor had landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

Inside Zoii's apartment, the redhead shivered at the wonder smell of the females presence. Her very essence wrapped around the man as he began to drool under the mask. Feeling a slight ecstasy from the forbidden action of breaking into someone’s house the man searched everywhere to find out more about the cute short haired girl. He went through the two bedrooms. One room was practically empty, save for a bed and a dresser. This must be the sister that master told me about. The one who had left this ring. Good thing that he thought about that before starting the game. I dont need anyone getting into my way with my princess. Continuing his search he noticed another door that was shut. Opening up the door, the redhead noticed many posters of video game characters, drawings and band posters. So this is the princess’s room. This must be what she likes. The silent boy searched the room, retaining all information from the belongings he spotted. He noticed the bed all made as well as how everything was tidy. She must be a clean person. How fitting for the princess. I wonder if she met the other guys yet. Knowing them, they will be getting ready for the game, well except Tomo. Hes probably sleeping or arguing with his other half. 

The redheaded man, Azusa, had dug his blunted nails into his hands at the thought of other guys taking her from him. He sure as hell was ready for the game to began but he would need much more of a head start if he was up against the other three. As Azusa continued to search Zoii's room he opened the closet seeing a shirt, thrown on top of a dresser. Picking it up and smelling it, the man shivered in delight. Oh sweet princess, what an intoxicating girl you are. Taking the shirt, Azusa had decided that now would be a good time to leave apartment. Heading out the way he came in, he noticed he saw the very girl he was intrigued by walking back. A few seconds later Azusa snucked into his house, before the girl could see him. 

“What the hell is up with today? First that Azusa look-a-like and now a guy who looks like Karou!? This is way to weird for me. Any more surprises and I think I'm gonna burst.” The girl growled to herself before walking in the two bedroom apartment. 

Zoii headed to her room, going in the closet to notice that her shirt was gone. “Hey, where did my shirt go? I thought I threw it on my closet dresser, did I pick it up?” The short hair girl felt the stress of the day’s events piling on her before she slumped on her bed, deciding to play video games for a bit. 

Watching from the outside window stood Azusa, watching as the girl trash talked the other players she was up against. 

\---------------------------

A few blocks away, at the local park, a blonde, short feminine looking male sat up from a bench, rubbing his eyes. "Is this where she is?" The 20 year old male, asked himself as he watched as children and played with eachother. The man only glared at the kids as he watched the parents on their cell phones, not paying attention to the children. 

Tomo we have arrived to the real world. We need to find the others and complete our game.

Tomo heard the voice in his head answer him, one he had named many years ago, Shiki. Knowing that Shiki and he had shared each others thoughts, Tomo said nothing before walking away from the park.

As Tomo walked out of the park he spotted a dark skinned, purple and black haired man wearing a fedora. Tomo beamed at the sight of the man putting on his cheerful smile. 

“SHIRO!!!” The very man turned his head in confusion before spotting a running, cheerful mass of blonde sunshine. The eating man turned his body around before heading off the opposite direction, trying to get away from the guy he hated the most. The blonde boy only ran after the grumpy man, raising out his arms. “Shiro! We need to meet her! This is important! Shiro~~ Wait up for me!!” The blonde boy cried out pouting like a child. The man named Shiro, stopped in his tracks before impatiently yelling out. 

“Stupid fluff ball, what the hell do you want from me?!! And shut up will you. Don’t go yelling out my name and shit. You’re drawing to much attention.” The blonde boy looked around, noticing the two of them had people staring at them as they passed by. 

Tomo pouted before clinging to the angry man. “Shiro~ why are you so mean to me? Shiro!!” The blonde childish boy cried out before Shiro yelled.

“Stupid fluff ball!! Shut up already! You’re annoying me!” The older man tried to push off the short blonde.

“Tanaka.” A commanding voice called out from the blonde boy, freezing the blood in Shiro. “I won’t allow you to talk to my love like that, if you keep up this attitude around my kitten, I’ll have to kill you. Listen.” The other personality, Shiki, stood closer to the man, speaking intimidating before informing the delinquent about what’s happening. “It appears we are in the real world, in her world. We need to gather the other two, and get them all to meet us. We must make our master proud. He sent us here for a purpose." Shiro smirked in amusement, before nodding his head. 

“Psycho Boy, let the game begin.” Tomo's eyes gleamed before he and the fedora wearing adult left to find he other two men.

Zoii who finished playing video games, was sitting on her bed drawing, blasting music on her headphones. Outside her apartment, screaming and yelling could be heard.“Stupid fluff ball!! Can you be anymore annoying?! God you piss me off. We’re trying to get a better look at our protag.” Shiro spoke up yelling at the blonde boy. Shiro, Azusa, Tomo and the newest addition, Karou were all standing outside the door of the girl’s apartment. Tomo and Shiro had known right away were the silent man would be, while the older gentleman was found by pure luck. Perhaps it was their creators doing?

“Why isn’t my angel answering the door? It’s been three minutes. Is she ignoring us?” The childish 20 year old felt tears build up before the silent boy, Azusa pointed towards the back. 

“Creeper, speak up, what the hell are you saying?” Shiro yelled. The silent boy rolled his eyes before walking towards the back of the apartment. The other three boys followed the mute boy, seeing a room with black curtains. Azusa nodded towards the window, pointing towards the small crack in the curtains. Karou, the oldest male smiled seeing his love sitting on the bed, jamming out to music. 

“Are you saying she can’t hear us because of music?” Karou asked staring at the girl through the crack in the curtain. Azusa nodded sluggishly, answering the question.

“That’s ridiculous. How the hell are we gonna get this stupid girl’s attention if she can’t hear us over that music?” Shiro threw up his hands in annoyance, wanting to break into and choke the girl for wasting his time. 

“Allow me.” The oldest male smiled, before taking out his phone. A few seconds later the girl’s phone began to ring alerting the girl. The boys watched as the girl took off her headphones, answering the phone with a confused look.

“Hello.” The girl spoke with a deeper voice.

“Hey miss volunteer, it’s me the handsome man you met earlier. How about answering the door and letting my friends in. We need to talk.” The confidence in the 36 year old was impressive. The girl looked around before noticing shadows outside the window. Getting up quickly she spotted the boys from her game. Zoii threw the cell phone across the bed before heading out to open the door.

“Who the fuck are you guys! And why the hell do you just show up and why do you guys look like the guys from my dating app last night?! And how the hell did you get my number?!” 

The oldest spoke up answering the questions before the short tempered man could shout at the girl. “Those librarians are quite nice if I ask them politely. I’ll introduce you to us shortly, miss volunteer. However there is more important matters to attend to. I’ll start off with explaining why we are here. The game you played last night has begun and you were chosen to be the protagonist of the story. The four of us are your suitors. You must play along with the game and play each of our routes. You have no choice in the matter. You must play the game.” Kauro had spoken as if he was programmed to say the very things. It came out so calm, as if he had said this many times before. Zoii only stared at Karou then to the other boys, noticing them all staring at her with a blank serious face. Feeling the eyes of all the boys, the girl soon felt herself laughing at the sheer craziness that these insane boys are talking about. Taking a deep breathe and rubbing the bridge of her nose, Zoii asked the men to prove who they were.

“Don’t you think it’s rude, protag to not introduce yourself first?” Shiro spat out ready to attack the girl, Tomo and Karou held back the aggressive man. Kairi glared at the purple and black haired man before sighing in defeat. All the stress had made her feel like she was drowning. 

"Fine asshole. I'll believe you, but I think I should at least some introductions as you assholes just showed up saying I need to date you. Besides, all that aside, maybe hearing you just say your names will show me that in fact this shit is happening." Tomo who had been waiting for the moment he could talk, spoke up first raising his dainty hands.

“I’ll began first, angel! My name is Tomoko Haruka, but please, Tomo just call me Tomo. I’m 20 years old and I love horror movies and eating sweets.” The blonde, 5 foot 4 man with one blue eye and an eye-patch spoke up, jumping up and down, showing the girl just how hyper the man is. Zoii only smiled back at the man, glad to see at least one friendly face. 

“I’m the oldest of these children. My name is Karou Suzaki, I’m 36 years old and I try and keep these young men from getting to out of control." A tan, well-built man with hazel eyes spoke up. Zoii nodded her head, feeling the world around her stop. This was really happening wasn't it? Shiro mumbled a bunch of swear words, feeling more calm due to the threats he was receiving from Tomo's alter. Shiro crossed his arms before speaking up annoyed.

“Stupid psycho boy. I’m Shiro. That’s all that matters, if you played the game you read about us so it’s stupid that we are doing this.” Zoii did notice how each of the men had the same name and the same looks as the characters but how could she believe something so ridiculous? It’s not logical how characters who are completely fictional can come to life and enter the real world, it’s impossible. Yet here she was, standing in front of the real deal. 

“So then I’m guessing the man in the mask is Azusa then? The man who never speaks up or anything.” Zoii pointed to the man standing in the corner of the room, watching the whole dilemma. The mute boy nodded his head, smiling under his mask. Princess spoke my name, without me having to speak to her. Its like we were made for each other.

“That’s correct. Now that introductions are over do you have any further questions?” Karou asked, standing beside the girl. Zoii growled before yelling out, throwing her arms up in disbelief. 

“Yeah. When are you guys gonna stop with the joke and leave? Do you really think that I’m naive enough to believe that fictional charters from an otome game just somehow appeared into my life without any logical explanation?Are you guys fucking insane!? Did you guys escape from a loony bin or something? Do you really think that I'd believe that you just came from a mobile game? Yeah fucking right! It’s not possible. It'd make more sense if you’re cosplaying, and that may be the truth. The truth may be you four are just way into your roles, but as for the whole ‘chose to fall in love with’, that is ridiculous. Not to mention probably illegal. You can't force anything on someone. Definitely not love. Do you think that I'm such a lonely girl I'd do something so humiliating?! You clearly don't know who you're talking to. Now if you don’t leave my apartment right now, I’m calling the cops on your crazy ass.” Zoii began to count down from ten as the boys began to leave.

Once out the door and away from the apartment, the four fictional men all smiled devilishly. “Miss Volunteer is quite the riot. I think we will have so much fun with her.” Karou whispered as both Shiro and Azusa nodded in agreement, Shiro found himself with a large smile at the girls breakdown. She had such a fire. He really wanted to put that fire out. See as that pathetic female cried, begged for him to forgive her for talking to him in such a way. Just thinking about it made Shiro laugh in hysterics. Azusa only walked away slowly, staring at the room he was in just earlier. Not caring about anyone else, for the time being. 

The youngest boy, Tomo, walked away sluggishly, feeling like his angel was mad at him. As Shiro and Karou planned out the game’s future plans and how they would get this to work out, Tomo was debating against his other self. “I think that Kauro had said it in a way that it sounded crazy. I think if you and I perhaps explain, she'd be more likely to listen, besides Zoii in the game is my childhood friend. I want to try and talk to her. Maybe she’d listen to me?”

Shiki growled in annoyance at his love. He hated anyone that got in between his kitten and himself, even the creator of the game. The alter had complete hatred for anyone, who could put his kitten in harm. Shiki could feel the emotions that the girl was giving him, and he hated it. Shiki wanted to be the only one for the innocent adult. The darker side only sighed before coming with an agreement. “Fine my little kitten, but I’m letting you know that if she doesn’t listen to you, I’m taking over. She’d listen to me if I make her.” The threat sent shivers down Tomo’s spine as he smiled innocently. As the alter watched from the sidelines, Tomo took a deep breath, knocking on the door.

The moment he knocked on the door he heard a irritated sigh. “What is it this time? Here to force me into loving one of you. Here to tell me more ridiculous things. Whatever it is I don’t want to hear it. Can't you just leave me alone? Is that to much to ask?” Shiki was about to force his way out and break the girl’s neck before Tomo stopped him. 

Using his innocent honest voice the blonde spoke up, leaning on the door. “I know you are angry and I can’t even began to understand how you feel. But could you please just listen to me. I might be able to explain things better. I just want to be able to talk to you. I promise I won’t talk weird things or try to get you to date one of us, but can I just please talk to you?” The short boy’s voice began to crack from the overwhelming emotions he felt. Zoii squeezed the bridge of her nose before opening the door, letting the man in. 

“Fine. I’ll listen. But the moment you try and talk about making me date you, I’m kicking your ass out.” Zoii sat on the couch, motioning for the boy to sit down as well. 

Tomo sat down in the chair in front of her before speaking in an earnest voice. “Thank you so much. I really, truly am sorry that this happened to you. I wish that it could have been someone else, someone who was more prepared, but our creator chose you. And I can’t even began to understand how confused you are, but I want to help you. I don’t know what to do, but whatever I can do, let me know. I want us to work together to make this less stressful for us all. I just want you to be happy and knowing you’re not because all this, it makes me feel terrible. So, please just let me help anyway I can."

Zoii felt herself smiling a bit at the kindness of the boy. He was just like the character in the app she was playing. She could see why the MC in that game was such good friends with him. Zoii decided after a few minutes of silence, that she’d give Tomo a chance. Besides out of the choices she could pick, she liked him second. Something about his personality and character was different. “Thanks Tomo. I just don’t enjoy being put in this type of mess. It’s all thrown into me at once. How am I supposed to just accept something like this right away? Then to be told that I'm supposed to just go along with all this? That’s too unbelievable. I just can’t accept that. I don’t know. I need time to think about something so crazy like this. But you and the others just showed up unannounced, and it’s just really weird. Like I’m in a dream. I need time to think things over.” Zoii was slightly shocked at how easy it was to talk to the young man. It felt like she knew him for years when she was sure she never met the man.

“I understand how you feel. I want to tell the others, well mostly Karou and Shiro to give you time. Azusa will leave you alone, he doesn’t talk much so he won’t convince you any time soon, but…I don’t know. Just think it over. I’m going to leave, but let me leave with just this one last thing. Haven’t you grown tired of living in such a mundane life, filled with nothing but daily, never changing routines? That’s why you got the game, right? This is just my advice and opinion, but if you do this, maybe your life can gradually grow more interesting, and sooner or later you won’t be bored anymore. Just think that over. I’m going to go now. Bye, Zoii.”


	3. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a small section of masturbation, cutting, self harm, and auto-erotic asphyxiation all by the sick stalker boy.
> 
> If you get triggered or something by stuff like that then please be careful at the end of the chapter.

Once Tomo was out of the door, Zoii sat on the couch thinking over what the boy said. I am really tired of the life I have. I always am complaining about not being able to have excitement in it. So what’s the difference with this? Is it because this is real life and what I was playing was a game? But even then, it’s the reason why I got it was to make some type of different routine then what I normally do, something new to fill the void in my life. Hmm….Maybe I should try and give them a chance. Besides, who knows, maybe it could be fun? I get to play a real life otome game. How many people get that chance. Besides whats the worst that could happen. I've heard that these kind of games are just cute, fluff with romantic cheesiness. It'd be like dating. I've never had a boyfriend, so why not?

Once the girl was done thinking things over, she wanted to give the boys the new her. The Zoii who'd be more accepting, more entertaining. Remembering how Karou managed to get a hold of her number, the girl dialed it. A ring later the oldest answered. “How wonderful for you to call up first. Does this mean that you decided to give us a chance?” 

“Yeah. But I need to lay a few ground rules, so can we meet up at the Dairy Queen or something to talk? I need to get something to eat as I do this. I can even pay for you guys, just as long as you behave like adults.” She could hear over the phone the cheering of the bright sunshine, Tomo and even a scuff from the angry guy. 

“The guys will behave, I can promise you that. We will meet you there. See you then, miss volunteer.” Karou hung up the phone, staring at the other guys. The leader went up the short boy before giving him a pat on the back. “Whatever you did, you’re a genius, little devil. I can’t believe you got her to unfold so easily. I thought I was the one who would convince her, but I guess I have some competition.” Tomo blushed before smiling innocently. 

"All I did was sweet-talk that naive girl. Told her about how I'll help her. I'll be there, that stupid cheesy crap girls fall for. I played the soft boy that is understandable. Maybe you guys should try that? Especially you, Shiro." Tomo winked to the angry man before blowing him a kiss. Shiro scoffed before turning his head away muttering, fucking loser. Karou glared over the two adults before heading over to Dairy Queen.

Back at home Zoii was getting her coat and boots on before heading out. As she was walking the streets thoughts of how weirdly convenient this was. Thoughts of how this whole situation was possible, how characters from a video game can come into the real world. What if there's more to this then what those crazy boys are telling her? It was all just really strange, but what could go wrong?

Walking a few blocks around the small town, she headed over to the local fast food place, getting ready to met up with the four boys, noticing all the looks they were getting. It wasn't that it was shocking to the girl relay, their looks were all very different in the small town were everyone knew each other. Seeing new faces always made the local townsfolk talk. Zoii smiled at the cashier, as she saw the boys all gathering around the short haired girl. "Okay so what do you boys want? I'm only getting you one thing, that includes something from the meal deal. So no blizzard and a chicken strip basket, only one thing." Zoii looked over to see Tomo biting at his sleeve from his ripped up kitty hoodie. His right eye scanning the menu before a bright smile lit up his face.

"I want to get a small butterfingers blizzard! Those sound so good! Whats a butterfingers though?" the blonde haired freckled face boy asked, his eye curious as he gave the girl a puppy dog face. Is this boy serious? Zoii only smiled a bit at the guy. 

Next to speak up was Kauro, his hazel eyes stared at the cashier before glancing at Zoii. "As much as I hate having to have you pay for me, as a man should always pay for a young miss, I will let this slide once. I will just grab a simple water. If that's okay?" Zoii only shrugged before agreeing. 

"Give me that bacon burger, make it with extra bacon." Shiro's mouth watered at the words bacon and burger. Zoii told the female, patiently waiting for the order, Zoii saw the female's eyes run over the silent boy cowering in a corner of the food joint, surrounded by people talking to the redhead. Zoii didn't blame them, Azusa was deathly pale as well as skinny. His face adorned a mask, and a few bandages. He looked as if he wanted to be some type of mummy, the way he was covered in them. 

"Is he okay? He looks like he's gonna have a heart attack." Zoii glanced before nodding his head. 

"Yeah. He's just not used to be outside. He's a bit of a odd one." 

"Alright do you want your usual?" Zoii nodded "Okay then the total is 24.35." Zoii told the guys to sit down in the booth in the back, next to a window before she payed the money. After paying Zoii sat down, sitting next to the cheerful blonde boy. Knowing that if Shiro and the blonde boy were sitting next together, fights could happen. Azusa sat across the female as she glanced at the silent man. 

"You draw a lot of attention. Why do you wear that mask and bandages? If you didn't have those you could look like a normal guy." Azusa only stared at the female before he shrugged his shoulders. Zoii only rolled her eyes, this guy is going to be a challenge to talk to. She needed to find a way to chat with him since he couldn't seem to do that himself. Maybe he was mute? As the female thought of ways to get started with the main reason she called them here, the food was brought over. Zoii smiled before thanking the worker. 

Zoii grabbed her strawberry cheesequake blizzard before clearing her throat. “First things first, I should properly introduce myself and apologize for my behavior. Even though it was quiet reasonable for the circumstances I was thrown into. My name is Zoii Spencer. I have gathered you all here so I can give you my rules for this, playing game thing. If i'm going to have to be thrown into this crazy mess I want to make it less stressful for me, so please understand. If you have anything you want to say to me about these, we can discuss it like rational adults once I'm done." Tomo nodded his head cheerfully before scarfing down the blizzard he ordered while Shiro shoved fist full of bacon down his throat, Azusa nodded as Karou had tried to get the two younger boys to stop eating like cavemen. "Continuing, number one rule: no more talk about how I need to play along. I will play along but you can't just keep saying stuff like that. I don’t need that kind of annoyance.” The boys nodded in understanding before Zoii coniued.

“Rule number two: Absolutely no forcing your love I'll play along with this crazy ass game, but no forcing it. That's not how I remember hearing from these kind of games, no one did that crap. So let me play it the way it should be played. And the rule, that’s not necessary a rule but a plan. I will chose to date one of you for a total of three months, its not much time, but with these kind of games, the protag falls for the male in a short time. Once I finish dating one guy the next day I'll date the next one, till the last guy is done, then by then, the game will be over and I can move on with my life and you guys can leave me alone. By this time next year, I'll be saying goodbye to you all. Is that okay with you all? Are my two rules and plan satisfactory" Zoii asked as she looked over the men, all nodding their heads in agreement. Satisfied the girl continued to eat her blizzard till a voice spoke up.

The first man to speak up was the oldest. “I can agree with those rules however, I would like to ask a question.” Zoii looked at the tan skinned man, allowing him to continue. “If each of us get three months, then who would you chose first?” The guys looked for an answer before Zoii pouted, taking a bite out of her blizzard.

“I was thinking of choosing the order I would have if the app didn’t screw up. So, Azusa the first three months, then Tomo, Shiro and lastly Karou. But now that I think about it, I don’t think I can do much with Mr. Mute, but I liked his character design and the fact that his name is the same as a character from a video game I love. So why not? Also I was fascinated on what his route had since he didn't talk and he was a bit a mystery.” Azusa’s blank eyes sparked at the fact that the princess wanted him first. She picked me as number one. I’m so happy I could die. “So if that’s all the questions I would like to go and start planning the decision I have made. The dating will start tomorrow, on Monday, so Azusa…think of stuff you like to do, or something. I don’t know.” The boys all left but the silent boy. 

"Oh good thing you didn't leave, I wanted to let you know that since were gonna start to date or something, I might as well give you my number. You can use it to text me since i know you wont be talking any time soon. So please text me when you can. i wont always be the one to initiate dates, because I'm new to it, so yeah. Come up with something that you like to do that we can both enjoy." Azusa gave the girl a shy thumbs up before pushing up his rectangular glasses up his nose. Zoii smiled before saying goodbye and heading back to her apartment.

“This makes for an interesting game. This, Zoii, sure has a lot of baggage. I can't see why our creator is so obsessed with her. I can't wait to see how the girl handles this following year. I think I might end up liking her, she could provide us with enjoyment.” Karou spoke to the others, while watching the girl leave their sights. 

"That last girl annoyed me, I'm glad we got to get away with killing her. It was so satisfying." Tomo cheered, his body trembling at the memory in his mind. Shiro smiled devilishly at the psycho boy, seeing the bastard alter.

“That last bitch pissed me off, she was so damn predictable. like someone from a low budget horror movie. That slut would just throw herself at me. Do whatever shit I wanted. Never put up a fight when I played with her. That whore just sat back, never entertained me. Plus she was so, god awful perfect. So perfect to the point of being pathetic.” Shiro spoke out with hatred. 

“I can’t believe that was last year. How long have we been to ding this anyways, ten years? I feel like we’ve been in this stupid contract for a lifetime.” Tomo asked, reminiscing about the past.

“No it’s been our whole life, however long that was.” Karou corrected blonde boy. "The Game Master had created us to entertain him as well. I wonder just what he's doing right now?"

"Totally watching from his world." Tomo chimed instantly. Shiro nodded. 

 

Shiro, Tomo, Azusa and Karou had been created by a man called the Game Master, he was a ruler of games from an alternate reality from the one of the living. The creations didn't know everything about the master, but they had known to trust the creator. 

The four men had been created to be different from most characters from dating games. The Game Master wanted to play out a game with the romantic interests with a bit of darkness inside. Weather it was a serial killer or someone who liked to stalk and collect belongings. It was what the Game Master wanted. The games had always been lackluster, mostly due to the females always crying and begging not to be killed or treated poorly. It was fun at first, seeing the last protagonists cried out in fear, but it became predictable. The Game Master had looked into the heart of newest heroine to see a hidden side. A fire that would put up a fight. After all he knew her better then anyone else in the world. 

After a short conversation and reminiscing the previous games the four men all headed towards different directions. Tomo headed off to the park to walk around, Shiro walked over to a local store that sold CD's from all sorts or genres, Karou went off to the library and Azusa went back to his two bedroom apartment.

Azusa walked in the door to his apartment, feeling a sick type of pleasure about tomorrow’s events. He had never been so happy to have a date. The last girl was someone who wouldn't shut up, the voice was so high pitched and it got on the quiet boys nerves. He hated how the girl would always force the man to speak, he wasn't mute, but he was a man of very little words. So the fact that his neighbor, Kairi was understanding and didn’t mind that he didn’t talk was something that had attracted more attention from the redhead. Azusa felt a shiver run up his spine before looking around his small apartment.

The apartment was partially empty, only having a couch in the living room and an electric piano set up in the corner and a bed in the bedroom. In the second room the beginning of what Azusa had been working on. A shrine for the MC that he had currently been finding himself more and more interested in. He didn't feel such a strong need the last games, but now his growing obsession was only deepening the more and more understanding she was. As the red eyed boy sat down on his couch in the plain living room, grabbing the shirt that he stole from his neighbor before removing his mask.

Under his mask, deep cuts and scars covered his sunken in cheeks as he smiled devilishly, smelling the scent of the girl. “Oh…my beautiful princess...I can’t wait to just eat you up…” The stalker had spoken to himself, his dark, sickly voice filling the room in danger. 

Once the mysterious boy finished smelling the clothes, he removed his sweater, lifting up his sleeves. Crusty dirty bandages covered the arms with dried blood as the boy smiled with content. Removing the dirty bandages, his thin mel-nutritious arms were covered completely in both old and new cuts. Some a few inches long, while others only a few centimeters. Azusa sighed in ecstasy as he ran his finger along the cuts, the newer ones feeling a bit tender and sore, only making the man feel more good. Azusa removed a bandage that had covered his frail neck. The neck covered with a purple hand print and nail indentations. The memory of chocking himself make Azusa gasp. Grabbing Zoii's shirt he stole he gave one last inhale before he threw his head back, moaning at the smell of the new girl. Feeling a growing tightness in his pants, the man headed to his room to grab one of his knives he kept with him before laying on the bed. Grabbing out his growing hardness, he sliced the newly sharped, polished knife through his arm. The pleasure and the color of the crimson blood had made the redhead only cry out in pure lust. Azusa pumped his leaking dick as he spent the rest of the night covering himself with fresh cuts, screaming in climax with the name of Zoii on his dry and bloodied lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote my first masturbation thing on a guy getting off to the smell of a girls clothes and cutting himself to it...I need to rethink my life decisions.


	4. Dating Azusa Fujimoto the Stalker Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoii starts the game and goes on her first date with the stalker boy Azusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again masturbation and masochism. How fun!

The following day Zoii woke up remembering that today would be the first day of her playing along with the four characters. Azusa Fujimoto would be the first guy she went out with. The more the adult thought about it the more she found herself laughing. “This seriously is like a dating game. Shit dude." After saying that she also remembered that she was going to start with the silent boy, Azusa Fujimoto. The boy with glasses and eyes red as blood. Zoii would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a bit interested in what the mute boy had in store for her. As Zoii thought about the boy she noticed a text message from the redhead. 

'I hope you are ready. I'm outside your door.'

Zoii read the message before she slapped her forehead. replying back with a quick 'I just woke up give me 15 mins' after getting a simple 'alright' Zoii sighed before finding a random black shirt and jeans. Once she was finished she opened the door she to see Azusa scratching at his neck with one hand while the other hand adjusted his glasses. The man was wearing the mask, yet again. Zoii didn't know why, but she really wanted to see what he looked like under that annoying thing. Why did he wear it? Was it because he wasn't comfortable with his looks? Was it some weird fashion statement? It was something that ate up the curious side of the girl.

Only shaking her head at the boy, Zoii grabbed her keys and headed out the door. “So mute boy, where to?” She smiled knowing he wouldn’t talk. Azusa took out his phone before texting the girl his plans. 

'I was thinking of taking you to the movies:3 The city over is playing a really good one and Karou had given me his car to use <(^.^)>'

The girl only spoke up in question. "Wait. How the hell did Karou get a car? Also how are you paying for this all?" 

Azusa only smiled under his mask before replying 'Don't worry about it^-^ Our creator makes sure that everything goes well :D Besides does any of the dating games ever say where they get the money? No of course not. It's something that no ones cares about. So just let it happen (:' Zoii only shrugged her shoulders before walking with the redhead to a baby blue 1869 Camero. "This is the car that were driving in?!" The girl couldn't hold back her excitement. Azusa only nodded before opening up the door for the female. 

Azusa had taken the girl out to the next city, knowing that there was none in the small town the girl lived in. When Azusa was in her room the first day, he noticed a large amount of movies ranging from horror movies to disaster films. With that limited information he was able to guess that she was a fan of these types of movies. The silent boy had decided to start off with a simple date. Something that wouldn't be to overwhelming, not only for himself but for the girl. As they drove to the bigger city 30 minutes away Zoii didn’t say anything, the only sound was the purr of the engine of the car and soft background music. While Azusa drove the car, he had to fight back the need to look over at this princess, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look away. After last nights session, the man had been having constant dirty, sick thoughts about the girl. He really wanted to have her. 

Once the duo was in the city, Zoii smiled, feeling happy to get out of the small town and go to a place with more entertainment. Azusa soon was pulling in a parking lot of a large mall. The man parked close to the theater side, before getting out and opening the door for his princess. The moment the two were inside the mall, Zoii looked at the movie showings. The adult was cheering 'ooh' and 'shit dude' whenever she saw a movie that was coming out soon. Azusa only watched the girl running around the outside of the theater, smiling under the mask. The redhead paid for the ticket and food he let his princess have. After paying Azusa nodded towards the girl signaling to follow him. 

Inside the showing Zoii was happy to see it was a movie she had been wanting to see the moment she saw trailers for it several months ago. The female was impressed with Azusa for choosing a film with lots of destruction and death. The movie: The Ending of Our Life, was about the world ending and had been getting the best reviews for the best movie to be about the fall of our humanity. As the movie played Zoii laughed a few times when bad things happened to the group. Azusa on the other hand wasn’t paying attention to the movie, much like all cliche games, movies and other media, he was too busy watching the girl he sat next to. The rest of the movie finished with the short haired girl cheering and shaking with adrenaline. 

“Dude! That movie was ridiculously awesome! Look at me! Holey crap! Thank you for bringing me to see that. I’ve been wanting to actually watch it for a while now. But I didn’t think you’d like it either. So where to next?” Azusa smiled again, glad that the girl he was stalking was so happy.

Azusa didn’t say anything, but he wrote a quick 'Arcade'. Zoii's eyes lit up more as she jumped up and down. The theater was part of a mall that had a gaming center, a go cart course and food courts with a variety of choices. Zoii was already loving this date, as much as she wouldn't admit that to the glasses boy, she was having fun so far. It had been bothered her that she never got to go to places like this. The female had no job, couldn’t drive and the unemployed adult only had a small amount of money her sister would give to her from the mom. So the fact that Azusa had brought her made the girl happy. Once at the arcade, the girl noticed Azusa pointing to the game center before going to a game about shooting zombies. He looked over to the girl before walking back over to her, giving her twenty five dollars to spend playing games. Azusa nodded before going back in the direction of the game. 'I'm gonna kill some zombies! You can watch me or play something else =0 Its all good with me ^-^'

Zoii looked at her phone before looming towards the mute redhead in awe as he did his own thing. “Mute boy’s actually pretty cool isn’t he?” The girl spoke to herself as she began looking around the large arcade room. The girl’s eyes widened when she saw a game she was amazing at. “No way! They have Guitar God!!! I love this game!” The girl cheered as she started the game. As she played the game, she didn’t notice the looks from everyone in the gaming center. Within a few songs, she was soon surrounded by a group of ten boys ranging from 15 to 18. Azusa who had caught on to what was happening, had watched from the shadows, seeing the men cheer her on. Azusa soon felt a large amount of jealousy.

“Damn girl, you’re amazing at this game. Maybe you should come here more often. I’d love to play with you.” The words were innocent enough but the tone the man used was flirty. It caused the short haired girl to roll her eyes. 

“No thank you. I think you'd just get in my way." The crowd all 'oooo'd before the random man had laughed with amusement. 

“Fine then let’s say we have a face off. You and I baby. If I win you give me your number, and we date.” The man challenged. Azusa who had heard this challenge had grown even more interested in how this would play out. 

“Seriously? Alright but don't go crying to your friends when you get your ass kicked by a girl.” The crowd had whistled at the girl before Zoii and the random teenager had started up a game. 

After a face-off of seven games, the man lost four to three. “That was a great game. Good game buddy. Now since you and I played could you please leave me alone. I just want to enjoy my date." Zoii smiled softly, gently walking past the teen and his group of friends. As she was walking away from the group of teens, she was grabbed forcefully from the leader. Azusa tilted his head as he watched the teen. His dark red eyes shaking with anger. How dare someone lay a hand on his princess?!

Zoii turned around and saw the rage in the man’s eyes. “Do you think that I’ll allow that, fatty? I won, now give me your number…no because your such a naughty girl for giving me attitude, how about you bend over and let me slap that sexy ass of yours.” As Zoii was about to snap at the man for speaking to her like that, the stranger was pushed off the girl with strong force. The teenager looked at the culprit, spotting his dark red eyes and deadly glare. 

“Who the fuck are you, nerd!?” Azusa said nothing before grabbing the man’s collar and throwing him towards the wall. The quite boy's hand tightened around the teens neck as the teenager had trembled in fear. Azusa only started into the eyes of the teen before titling his head. The other boys in the group watched in terror before running off scared. Azusa threw the boy down as he scurried off crying and shaking. Zoii only watched as the redhead man had held himself in pure delight. Laughing quietly to herself at the teenager and his fear, Zoii started at Azusa in awestruck.

“Holy Crap Azusa! Damn your badass. Who knew you were so cool? You didn’t even need to speak to those losers for them to run off like little bitches. Thanks for that. They were making me really uncomfortable. I guess Mr. Mute is more interesting then I though.” Azusa had felt his anger instantly be replaced with strong pride at the compliment his princess had given him. God yes. Princess gave me praise. I can’t wait till I can be completely hers. She will chose me. I can’t see anyone else caring about her like me. Azusa’s eyes darkened temporary before he shrugged his shoulders. The mute boy smiled under his mask before grabbing his phone. 

'Sorry those asshats ruined your arcade experience D: Do you still want to stay here or are you hungry?' 

"Are you kidding I have so much adrenaline from that movie moment. It was like those fighting movies. Like those movie serial killers, it was kinda cool! I want to play a game with you since I was to caught up in playing my favorite game. How about you show me that Zombie shooting game you were playing? Maybe I can kick your ass on it?" Zoii pointed towards the game Azusa had played, before the two headed over, starting the game.

For the next hour the two played game after game, each time Zoii loosing to the man by a landslide. "How the hell are you so good at this game, dude? I can't believe you even beat the highest score. How is that possible? Your not even from this world!" Zoii only threw her hands up in disbelief before Azusa gave the girl a thumbs up. Zoii wished at that moment she could see the smile of the happy redhead.

'i have my ways of being amazing ;) Maybe I can show you the ropes of my amazing skill some day' Azusa gave a wink to the short haired girl before the girl playfully shoved the man aside.

"Oh you would love to show me the ropes wouldn't you." a quiet laugh could be heard from the taller redhead.

'Come one, lets eat some food ^_^ I bet your hungry >.<' At that moment the 23 year old's stomach responded with a loud growl. The girl only blushed before the two headed towards the food court side.

The two of them stood in front of a Wendy's as Zoii ordered a frosty and small fries. Azusa payed before getting ready to sit down. "Wait a moment dude. I can't be the only one eating. It makes me feel weird so get yourself something. You haven't eat all day and its 3 in the afternoon, so get something." As much as the redhead was happy his princess cared, he really didn't want to eat. He had no need for food. After all he was a creation from the master. Taking out his phone the man sighed to himself before typing what he'd want to order for the cashier. Zoii smiled before sitting at a table in the lobby. Once the food was called out, Zoii grabbed it before sitting in front of the man. Looking at the cheeseburger the man ordered. "Well aren't you gonna eat it? You need some meat on your bones anyways. You are incredibly skinny. Almost deathly ill looking. So eat something Azusa."

Azusa grabbed the cheeseburger before he caught the girl looking at him. He suddenly felt as if he was the one being watched. It was supposed to be the other way around. Zoii only continued to dip the fries into the frosty, feeling excited for some reason at seeing the man. Azusa grabbed his phone before texting out a quick 'can you look away for a moment please? I don't want you to get grossed out by my appearance.'

The girl only rolled her eyes before speaking in a monotone voice. "You act like a girl, I swear. Just eat the food please. I won't be able to enjoy this date if you don't eat." This caused the man to turn towards the girl and slowly lower the mask, revealing scares and dry chapped lips.

 

Zoii stared at the man’s cracked mouth, his pale lips that almost looked blue. Geez guy needs some chap-stick. Other then that he doesn't look to bad. I mean yeah he has three small scars on his cheeks and the lower bridge of his nose, but I've seen worse. And is that where a piercing was? Zoii stared at the man in front of her, noticing the way his eyes avoided hers. "Hmm..he really isn't too bad looking. I never noticed this." The girl then leaned closer over the table taking off the glasses the man was wearing. His face turned as red as his hair and eyes as Zoii spoke up quietly, a little bit of amusement in her voice. "Are you wearing eyeliner and mascara? You're eyes are way to dark to be natural." The man only covered up his face with his shirt. Hiding from the looks of the girl. This was too much for the man and all he wanted to do was grab her and stuff her inside his pocket and collect everything from her. Zoii continued to stare at the man before realizing what she was doing. Pulling back real quick the girl shyly said 'sorry'. 

Azusa uncovered his face before taking a bite out of the food. Quietly saying "its okay." Zoii wouldn't have heard the man if she wasn't paying attention to the man, but she heard him. The man, the mute boy speak. Zoii only looked at the man with wide eyes, feeling shock at the man.

"Hold on. D-did you just speak?" No answer. "You totally said its okay. I didn't know you could speak. It was quiet but I heard it. Holy shit Azusa!" Said boy only took another bite out of his cheeseburger to rid the uncomfortable feeling of the eyes on the girl. This was too much. My princess is paying so much attention to me. Fuck. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

"I...don't...like it...annoys me...speaking..." Zoii shivered at the crackly, dark voice that came from the redhead. A voice just barley above a whisper. It was terrifying, and oddly soothing. Just what the hell was wrong with her? Zoii nodded her head in understanding before the two of them ate in silence. 

"Hey Azusa? Can I say something?" Zoii wanted to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while. The man only nodded fore getting ready to take out his phone, to answer the question. "Do you wear that mask to hide your scars? If you do, why are so worried about it? It makes you different from others, like stand out more. I know you don't like to stand out, but with that mask, the bandages and everything else, people can't help but be drawn to you. Weather it's negative or positive. You draw attention and I can't even help but be drawn to you. Your a little strange and odd looking, but I mean, you are definitely unique. I have never once seen anyone with not only red eyes but also so many scars on their face." Zoii got once again closer to the man putting back his glasses that were left forgotten on the table. "You also got nice eyes. Even if your wearing eyeliner. Speaking of which. Why do you wear makeup?" Azusa was soon bombarded with questions. 

'I wear this to cover up my the red eyelashes okay. =0.0= Also this isn't eyeliner...its guyliner. I wear it to hide the dark circles from lack of sleep. And I enjoy wearing the mask cuz it makes me feel safe o.o It is to hide the scars, but mostly because if they see it, they are gonna ask questions and I don't want to tell them that i did it to myself.' Azusa looked away from his phone to see the look of admiration in his princess'es eyes. Azusa shivered. 

"Azusa..." Zoii took a deep breathe, trying to collect her thoughts. "I, I don't know exactly what to say but know that whatever is going on, I want to be there for you. If I'm gonna have to be playing along with this game that I know nothing about, I want to be able to go all out and help. So you don't have to say anything. But by the end of these three months I'm hoping that I can know more about you, like how I want to have you know more about me." Azusa caught himself smiling. His dry lips cracked a bit at the expression. Oh princess, if only you knew how much I already know about you. I'd love to see your expression at the shine I'm building for you. Would you be happy? Of course you'd be. You'd get to see everything about me. Azusa shivered in delight, so ready to head on home. 

The rest of the date went on as planned, Zoii continued to confuse Azusa with her kind words and compliments. It was something he wasn’t expecting, but then again, it was his princess. The one that he fell in love with the moment he heard about from the Game Master. Then seeing her for the first time when she played the game, he knew he had to have her. To him he felt as if he had seen an angel. He knew at that moment that she would be the death of him. He needed to have her to himself, no one else should have the opportunity to have her. He was going to win her heart, he knew it. 

Once the date was over, Azusa and Zoii had went in their own apartment. Zoii waved to the man as she headed inside her two bedroom home. Once inside Kairi threw herself on her bed before flailing her body. “OH MY GOSH!! I can't believe that I had so much fun today! Azusa is so cool!” The girl screamed into the pillow as she continued to roll around on her bed, freaking out. “I cannot believe with how much I was flirting with him. What the hell was that!? Why did I have to say that hes good looking? Get a hold of yourself you lonely idiot!" The girl continued to scream and roll around the bed, completely unaware of the man outside her window with a sick smile in his face. 

“It seems princess….is thinking of me..." The boy watched from the window for a few minutes seeing as the girl threw her body all over her bed, rolling around holding a pillow. After watching as she calmed down Azusa was rock hard and dripping. Walking towards his apartment, he felt himself rubbing against the jean material, only adding top the pain and pleasure of his sensitivity. Once through the door Azusa grabbed his knife that was thrown on the couch in the living room as well the shirt he stole from his obsession. Taking the shirt and smelling the sweet perfume of the girl. Azusa moaned deeply before unzipping the jeans and releasing his dripping red cock, he wouldn't waste time with the cutting. He had been so patient, held himself back for the whole day and he couldn't waste any more time with what he wanted. Tugging forcefully at his leaking cock the man pumped with one hand as the free hand grabbed the knife and stabbed the knife through his forearm. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried out in overwhelming pain and lust. His hand sped up as we watched the blood poor from his arm. The beautiful crimson color paining his pale skin like a blank canvas. Azusa screamed out Zoii's name like a mantra. His pumping became more frantic as white hot cum poured out, painting the over-sized shirt the masochist wore. Not bothering to clean up the mess the man layed breathless on the couch as he drifted off into dreams of his obsession.


	5. Goodbye Azusa, It Was Nice Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down when the three months are up for the first route of Azusa Fujimoto. The man can't accept that, not without his little princess in his collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fucked up. Just a fair warning this is were the following tags an warnings come into play. 
> 
> The following contains  
> Drugging  
> Forced penetration  
> Groping while unconcience (?)  
> Drugged sex  
> Loss of virgity  
> other Non-Con stuff
> 
> So please if you don't feel comfortable with that stuff listed above be careful. Its not majorly detailed but to me it seems like it is.

Zoii had been dating the quiet boy for the past three months. Slowly having the man open up more and more to her. No matter what though, the girl never went inside the house of the man. She didn't have a problem with it of course, but she couldn't help but notice the man had been more and more clingy. He'd would send text messages every minute of the day. It felt as if no matter where she went, she always felt as if someone was watching her. Then whenever the girl was having an off day or felt like crap, Azusa would magically send her a message. A part of the girl was happy while the back of her mind told her that this was something that was a bit dangerous. How was it that Azusa always knew what he was doing? Or why did things start going missing in her apartment when she knew damn well were she placed it. As much as the girl didn't want to admit it, she felt as if Azusa was hiding something very important from her. It made her stomach feel sick as the thoughts of the boy coming into her room and taking things from her without her knowing. 

Zoii only shook her head at thoughts, dismissing the voice telling her that something wasn't right. Today would be the last day of this so called route and she didn't want to overthink things. Besides what's the worst thing that Azusa can do? steal her underwear? No he wouldn't do that. He's not like that. "Yeah hes a little odd and strange, even now, he's still a bit aloof, but hes not a bad guy. He's not dangerous. So stop thinking it Zoii." The girl only sighed before sitting at her desk to write away in her journal.

Azusa watched from the window as the girl wrote away in a journal, headphones covering hr head. Azusa bit his pierced lip. Ever since Zoii and him and himself had been dating Azusa had stopped wearing the mask, started taking better care of himself. He stopped wearing his 'guyliner' and started to wear his face piercings. The man had several piercings, but because of the glasses he couldn't wear some of them. Zoii's favorite piercing being the studs on the mans bridge. She loved that nose piercing. Azusa had tried to get the girl to get one as well when they got it together, but Zoii settled for a vertical labret. Azusa had just about exploded when the girl cried out in the pain. After the tears fell down, Zoii told the blushing man that she had an incredibly low pain tolerance. This made the man smile.

The redhead shook his head heading back inside his apartment. Once inside the apartment, he headed to the spare room to see a large shrine of the female. Pictures, pairs of underwear and clothing were folded out against the small hand built shrine. Azusa had collect many things from his princess; a toothbrush, that he would use for himself, a hairbrush that had a few strands of the females auburn hair, and a picture of the girl changing. That was his favorite object. He knew that the girl was unaware of his stalking. The curtain was closed after all, but that wouldn't stop the man. Only a real dedicated fan would know the best angle to see through the small crack the curtains hold. That very photo he had was his daily fuel before lustfully harming himself each and every night. The only thing missing from his collection was the girl herself. If only he could collect her. Lock her into a basement and make her his own. Alas, that was impossible with the two bedroom apartment he was forced to live in. Realizing this, the man only sighed in defeat. “I have only one day left….I need to make the best of it.” The man had thought of a plan to get the girl to fall for him. Although he knew he was up against three others, no one knew his little princess like he did. He could use that to his advantage. 

Smiling diabolically, Azusa left the apartment to look at the girl’s room before noticing the girl looking out the window, lost in thought. Zoii had spotted the man before she opened her window getting the attention of the man. “Azusa! I want to talk to you, do you have time?” The man, nodded before walking back to the complex. Zoii walked out of the apartment to talk to the man face to face. "So I feel like there some wall between us. I feel like your not being honest with me and it's kind of scaring me. I want to know everything about you. I said the first day that I would want you to know all about me, in return for knowing about you. I opened up to you, so I want the same. Can you please just, i don't know. If there's anything you want to tell me, please tell me. I dont want any secrets from you." 

Azusa nodded his head before responding 'I was thinking the same thing and I wanted to show you something that means a lot to me. I was thinking for date today that perhaps I brought you into my house. I still haven't shown you it (:' Zoii read the message before eyes lit up. The princess grabbed the bait, now lets just work our magic shall we? Azusa smiled to himself before heading towards his apartment. 'come inside. I'll make some tea. ^.^' Zoii laughed a bit. Why didn't I feel that I couldn't trust Azusa? He's just a bit odd. He's showing me his house. He's harmless. Maybe I should stop freaking out?

Azusa had to hold back a triumphant smile as he felt he made a great impact on the life of his princess. Azusa heard the girl mumbled to herself about what she thought of him. Azusa began making tea, not yet putting his plan to action quite yet. It was too early. She hadn't completely let down her guard yet. He knew that she would after what he planned. Grabbing the warm peppermint tea he saw the girl sitting on his couch, looking at the electric piano. "Here's your...tea." Zoii grabbed the warm cup noticing the man speaking.

"I love when you speak Azusa. Your voice is very nice. Its gotten a lot less gravely and smoker sounding." Azusa couldn't help the laugh that come from his throat. The female only laughed with him as silence filed the air. "So you play?" Zoii eyes the piano while Azusa nodded his head. Seeing the girl only stare at him with her hazel eyes. Of course she would be interested in this. He knew from the moment that he was programmed that his character would be able to play the piano. It was part of his whole ascetic. The man sat on the bench, feeling the eyes of his princess on him.

Azusa delicacy ran his slender long fingers over the ivory and ebony keys. A deep breathe and a heartbeat later a beautiful melody filled the room. Time stood to a still as the played with such raw emotion. The emotion the scarred up man played was unreal. Zoii couldn’t believe that he was keeping this from her. As the harmony and melody danced together, Zoii felt herself being swept away from the sadness of it all. The music was both sad and heartbreaking as well as content and peaceful. The girl closed her eyes as the music slowed down, giving her the illusion of a married couple having their first dance, under the starry night sky, holding on to each other as the music played. Within a few moments the music went soft and quiet, Zoii was now walking hand in hand towards the wedding with her other half, about to say their vows. The girl smiled sadly to herself, noticing that the man in her mind was the one who had been there with her for the past three months. The greatest time she had, and even though she didn’t have her sister with her, or anything else, she was happy to have shared it with the man playing the piano. Azusa was a bit rough around the edges, but she enjoyed the time she spent playing the game with him.. Shortly she noticed the music dying down, as if to say the journey is over, but doesn’t mean it has to end. It has a happy ending, much like the life of a happy couple. Soon memories of the time she spent with Azusa played in her mind, as she felt a sting of bittersweet pain. The song finished as both Zoii and Azusa sat in complete silence, soaking up the memories they both shared. 

“Azusa….that was so beautiful. I didn't know that you could play the piano. It was, so moving."The girl soon felt tears fall from her eyes as she sat on the couch smiling. “Dammit. Why the hell and I crying? I'm so happy that I got to play this game with you. Got to share my first route with you. This is strange to say, but i felt like you were hiding something from me and now I know that it was just me being paranoid. How could you be doing anything? You would never hide anything from me. I trust you.” Azusa watched as the girl had tears forming in her eyes. The redhead patted the girls shoulder as he held her closer to him. As Zoii cried in the shoulders on the man, Azusa knew it was time to finish up his plan. 

After a few minutes of crying, the girl had finally calmed down to leave the warmth of the man. "Here...let me...reheat your tea." Azusa grabbed the peppermint tea that was left cold on the floor before bringing it back to the kitchen. Once away from Zoii, Azusa grabbed a drug called . It was something that was very potent and worked within fifteen minutes. Azusa hated having to go to such drastic measures but he was desperate to complete his collection.

The redhead returned with the tea, handing it to the girl with a smile. "Thank you Azusa. I'd hate to waste tea. How did you know I loved peppermint tea. I don't think I ever told you." Azusa only smiled before writing out a simple 'a lot of people like peppermint tea. Its rather popular ^.-' Satisfied with the answer Zoii began to drink the tea. All that was left to do was wait for the drug to kick in. Within the next ten minutes the girl was feeling tired, nauseous, confused and this weird inability to see things clearly. Within the next five minutes Zoii was out like a light and Azusa took a deep breathe. Now it would be time to finish his shrine. 

Azusa had been working on a new shrine for the girl, realizing that he couldn't keep the girl in his apartment. Even if there was no proof of the girl being kidnapped, he didn't want to push his luck. He had bought a storage shed the first week of dating Zoii that was in the city that the two had their first date. No one would notice. Besides this was his route. This was his game. No Tomo, Shiro or Karou could get in his way. Those men had been in temporary homes provided by the Game Master to keep them away. Keep them at bay till it was their time to play the game. Azusa borrowed the car that the older man Karou used before driving off to the city thirty minutes away. The girl was asleep in the passenger side, Azusa smiled, seeing his princess sleeping so soundly. 

By the time Azusa had made it to the city it was already getting late. No one was around as he chose to pick a small storage unit location. Azusa unlocked the storage unit before setting up the space his girl would be in for the next month. Making sure there would be a comfortable living space for his princess he placed a bed in the corner of the room. On the opposite side of the bed, a dresser that held all the clothes then man had collected from the girls home. A fridge that held non perishable foods inside as well as the shrine of all her belonging the man had taken. This would be Azusa's ultimate way of paying Zoii back for all the good she did for him. The collection was now complete. Azusa felt giddy at the mere thought of the completion. Azusa had picked up the girl from the passenger side before carrying her over to her new home. 

Once inside the storage space, Azusa had set the girl down on the comfortable queen sized bed. He picked it out especially for the two, with a bed this size, there would room for him to sleep with the girl. To feel her presence around him more then before. He couldn't wait. Laying the sleeping auburn haired girl on the bed, he grabbed out two pairs of handcuffs. He wouldn't want her to escape. It would only trouble him and upset the man. 

Unlocking the two handcuffs and placing them on both one wrist and the bed post, Azusa was smiling to himself. She looked so beautiful locked up. Like a captive princess, which she was in Azusa's eyes. Once the handcuffs were on, Azusa's collection was finished. The girl lied on the bed, unconscious surrounded by all her belongs. Feeling a bit overjoyed the man noticed a tightness growing in his pants at the girl. "Ohh...Zoii...I can...finally have you...." Azusa climbed on the bed over to the girl, his frail body, and pale skin getting closer and closer to the girl. She wouldn't wake up for the next four hours with how much he put into the tea. Laughing devilishly the redhead bit the girls ear. Tasting her sweet skin on his tongue.

Lifting his finger to the girls t-shirt he felt himself teasing himself. He wanted her so bad, he'd been so patient. He deserved to devour every bit of her he could get his dirty fingers on. The redhead lifted the black t-shirt to see a plain white bra, holding perky breast. Azusa felt his mouth water at the tasty snack in front of him. Wasting no more time, the man bit the unconscious girls breasts, feeling the neglected one with his free hand. He wrapped his tongue around a soft nipple and bit hard, blood began to pour out of the pink bud. This only made the man moan as he saw the beautiful red on the girls sweet fair skin. Azusa grabbed his hardness before pumping it into his hand. He removed the girls ripped jeans, seeing stripped blue and red underwear. It was so sexy to the man to see the girl in such a vulnerable way. The stalker had took off the girls underwear before closing his distance on her. Just mere inches from the girl's sweet nether-region Azusa's hardness only grew to an uncomfortable pain. Pumping his cock one last time, the man entered the girl. Azusa moaned as he felt incredible tightness around him. The heat form his sweet princess was unimaginable and knowing that he took his princess first, made the psycho laugh hysterically. 

Thrusting deep within the girl, Azusa lost all control as he felt the monster deep within him escape. Azusa's thrusting was erratic and he grabbed the girls neck thrusting at an anticlimactic pace. "Z-Zoii!! You're!! S-so Tight!!" Azusa could barely speak as he fucked the unconscious girl. Time stood still as he had his way. Zoii completely unaware of what the man was doing. The thought that she was completely unaware that he was doing such a thing, made Azusa grow in more excitement. Biting hard on the girls neck as he reached climax, he spilled his seed deep into the girl. Filling her up to the brim. Once Azusa was finished he pulled out his cock, seeing as his seed and blood spilled on the bed. The man lied next to the girl as he held her tightly. His finger lightly touching her cheek. "I..love you...so much...princess...." 

Zoii felt pain all over as she felt a sudden sickness wash over her. Hacking and spilling our her stomach contents on the floor the girl realized she wasn't at her house, nor was she at the redhead's house. Where the fuck am I? The girl tried to rub her aching neck only to realize that she couldn't move. Handcuffs!? What the hell? What the hell happened? Where am I? Why am I in so much pain? The girl felt herself tear up at the questions running through her head. Why can't I remember anything? 

Taking a deep breathe she tried to gather her thoughts, only to look down and see a pile of blood and white goo at her naked vagina. Clicking at what must have happened the girl threw up once again, this time not having the time to bend over the bed. Puke had covered her torn shirt and naked breasts. Holy shit I got... No. No! NO!! What the hell! Azusa that little fucker did this! How dare her do such a thing to me!! The sadness was soon overcome by anger as she felt pure anger. Before she could do anymore, a sudden pain followed by a blinding white light blinded her vision before she lost consciousness. 

"That Azusa creation really messed up didn't it? Now the heroin will remember what it did. I never gave that thing permission to do such a thing to my sweet heroin. I want you to suffer and feel misery, just not like this. Poor, poor sweet girl. I will wash your memory. You won't remember this till the time is right. Just please understand that I do this because I love you." A mechanical voice could be heard in the room as the room was soon erased. Time stopped as the mysterious voice had erased the females memory of ever being so misused, time went back to before she was misused by the creation. Zoii's clothes as well as the loss of virginity had been reversed. The man carefully brought the girl into his arms. Gently touching Zoii, spreading a light throughout the girl. Within seconds, the girl was gone. When she'd wake up she'd be in her room, safe and protected.

The shady figure had looked over towards the side of the room were a broken body laid. The man only smiled before he grabbed a pile of wires and silicon, resembling a broken Azusa. "Now Azusa. How about I take you back home for proper punishment, hmm?" The man grabbed the creation before snapping his fingers, disappearing to his realm.


	6. The blonde cinnamon-roll, Tomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tomo. The pretty boy who has a killer personality and a great smile.

6.

Zoii woke up in her room later that morning, as if nothing ever happened. She didn't even remember how she got home or how the events prior with Azusa had gone. Zoii only felt as if she had been in a long dream like state. The girl only shrugged her shoulders before getting dressed real quick. Wanting to see if perhaps Azusa was around to ask questions, she noticed that there was no sign of anyone in the next apartment over. The curtains were open and showing no furniture whatsoever.

Where the hell did that guy go? Not bothering to think to much about it Zoii headed back inside the warm apartment. Looking at the computer in the corner of the room the girl decided that she'd watch some movies. "I wonder if Tomo would want to watch a movie with me? He's gonna be much more easier to communicate with." The girl spoke to herself, looking for a movie on Netflix or on some other online place. 

After many minutes of searching, Zoii found the newest slasher film 'Halloween'. The movie producers had done a 40 years later to the old movie franchise that the auburn haired girl was in love with. As she was getting ready to watch the movie on her computer, she heard a loud, arithmetic knock on the door. Pausing the movie, the girl answered the door. 

"Zoii! I'm so happy to be able to date you!! I've been thinking about all the stuff we can do and all the time I'll get to be around you. And all those ice cream sharing moments!!!! Oh my gosh!! AHHH!!!" A blonde ball of fluff had jumped on the slightly taller girl. Tomo, who was only 5 foot 3 had pinned the girl down on the floor. His turquoises colored eye shining deeply above the girl. Zoii could only blush at the contact of the man. She was not ready for the enthusiasm. 

"Haha. I can tell your excited. Could you please get off me now? I find this position very inappropriate." Zoii had looked away from the freckled face, trying to turn her attention to somewhere else. Tomo pouted childishly before he smiled innocently at the girl. With one hand he gently turned the girls attention to him before his eye glinted with mischief.

"I could do that, but I'm thinking that being here is so much more fun. Besides I really like what I see." The pretty boy smiled before bringing his face closer to the blushing girl. Just before the boys lips could touch the girls, his hair had brushed against the girl. Zoii felt the silkiness against her skin before seeing a finger tap her nose playfully. "Got you! Heehee" right away the man pulled away, removing himself from the bright red girl.

Zoii lied on the floor, completely in shock at what had happened. The older girl looked over to see a cheerful face on the man. I take it back, Tomo is going to be hard to deal with. Taking a deep breath, Zoii stood up and looked back at the movie. "Hey Tomo? Wanna watch Halloween with me?" The blonde man's eyes lit up before he looked over at the computer screen.

"Holy crap! This is the new movie! I love the hell out of Micheal Myers! This movie is so good! The blood and killings were brutal like the Rob Zombies 2007 version! But the Micheal Myers was much more like a stalker and smooth moving like the original 1978 one!" Tomo had jumped up and down, his eyes filling with adoration and love. 

Zoii had joined the man before throwing her hands on cheeks. "Right!? And those killings? Shit dude they were so realistic! That head stomp? That shit was gory and I wanted to throw myself at the screen and say 'Take me! I'm yours!' it was so amazing! God I love when the killers in movie slaughter people! It gets my blood pumping and I can't help but just feel a rush that I never feel anywhere else." The blonde man had licked his lips as his eyes darkened to a teal color. 

"So, you like watching people die, huh? I bet you wouldn't be acting so excited if you saw a real murder. I bet you would be cowering in fear, begging and screaming for your life. Stop acting all high and mighty you fucking bitch." Zoii had heard a deep darker voice coming from the usually cheerful man. Zoii tilted her head in confusion before the man only glared at the girl. The next second, Tomo was staring at the girl innocently. 

"What's wrong Zoii? You were so happy and cheerful." The boy asked, pouting and putting his finger to his bottom lip. The next second Tomo's eyes widened a fraction. "He didn't say anything weird did he? Oh God please don't tell me he said something sick to you. I can't control him. What did he say?" The confused girl only looked more lost.

"Um, okay. You said nothing weird. Anyways, lets just watch the movie. I want to see my boy Micheal." As the girl went to sit down the behavior of the cheerful man had changed slightly. 

"You don't like that man more then me do you?" his voice was just barely above a whisper. Zoii watched the movie as the main music played. Throughout the movie, the girl was squirming in her seat as people were brutally murdered left and right.

"I swear Micheal Myers is so beautiful! His way of killing is so precise. It's almost like an art. Like, you know if he wasn't a mad man with the soul of the devil, he'd be great at those arts and crafts DIY things. God hes so awesome!" Zoii screamed as she watched the white masked killer wipe blood off the knife he used to slash a stupid teenager.

"He isn't that precise, honestly. He leaves his fingerprints everywhere. He has no way of getting rid of the evidence. In the real world, he's be a monster yes, but a really dumb one. A true monster would clean up the mess. Leave no trace of the fact that they are the real killer. They are more thought out and they get creative. Play with their food, so to speak. They look like everyone else. No one would suspect that they are insane. That's a real monster." The blonde boy spoke up, his voice calm and serious. Unlike the first time the man had spoke, Zoii noticed that the blonde man's eyes were glazed over, as if remembering something.

"I guess you're right. A real serial killer, would know they are crazy and they would be more willing to have fun. I guess that's the difference between real monsters and fictional ones like Micheal. Still though, I love the whole idea that this mute boy just kills anyone. He stalks and he always watches from the shadows, killing anyone who gets in the way of what he wants." 

Tomo smiled cheerfully before turning his attention back on the movie. In his head he heard Shiki speaking hate about the girl. Tomo loved his newest angel. He was happy to see that she liked horror movies as much as he did. With every game he has played, the heroins had all been scared of horror movies or would get squeamish around the fake blood. He could never talk to them about his love, but he felt as with the newest human, he'd be able to be himself. At least his cheerful, non-violent side. 

-She will never accept you, my kitten. This thing, will only bring you pain. You only need me. No one else will love you like I do. Just forget about the contract you have with that man and live a life with me. I'll protect you from that man you call master. He is nothing.- Shiki had spoken to his pet in the head. -I'll bet you that once you tel her about not only me, but about what you've done, she wont want to be around you. When that happens, you wont have to be on that contract, and no one will love you like I do. So tell her and prove to me that she is worthy of us.-

-I can't Shiki. I can't just tell her right away. We need to get to work our way up to it. I can't just tell her right away. I just can't. I-I don't want to have that happen yet. -

-If you don't, I'll tell that stupid girl.-

-Fine. But I want to talk to her first about a few things first. Give me some time to explain. Maybe work my way up to it. I want her to get an understanding.

Zoii had started at the man as he had quietly spoken to himself. The girl hadn't noticed it right away but after the movie was over, and she tried to talk to him about if they would make a new movie, he wasn't answering. Zoii didn't know what Tomo was saying, but she could tell that whatever was going on in his head, he was really worried. Taking a deep breath the girl put her hand on the freckled boys shoulder. "Hey Tomo. I just waned to let you know that you can talk to me about anything. If were gonna be doing this weird dating game thing, I want to be able to at least get to know you and do it right."

Tomo's eyes began to tear up as he threw his arms around the girls shoulders. His hair brushing against the girls nose, causing her to laugh a bit. The man rubbed his nose through the girls collarbone before taking a deep breath, pulling away. "I want to ask you what your thoughts are on blood and horror in general is."

"Well to be honest, I've watched surgeries and people draw blood on me. I've seen pictures of those body farms and I've watched documentaries on them as well. It doesn't bother me actually. I have a very strong stomach with stuff like that. To be honest the only thing that sickens me when it comes to dead things is animals. Just seeing a poor animal on the road killed is to much for me." Zoii cringed remembering all the animals she had seen on the streets of her highway. "But no. It doesn't really bother me. I've never seen anyone murdered in real life honestly and I've seen a lot of my blood when I'm injured or something, but yeah. Its not that big of a deal. At least in the general form. Is that what has been nothing you?" After speaking, Zoii noticed the man nodding his head.

"So you got a strong stomach, huh? Well what do you think about the real serial killers? People who kill for the fun of it, or for whatever reason they have?" Tomo sat down on the couch as the girl turned her full attention to the man.

"Well, I dont know. If I'm going to be honest with you, Tomo. I guess a weird part of me is fascinated by them." Zoii noticed that Tomo had stared at the girl with his mouth slightly agape. "I don't mean it in a like, holey shit they are so hot. More like I want to study them. Find out what goes on in their head. Like some CSI criminal mind thing. I am fascinated by learning about the brain and they seem like they are perfectly normal, but maybe there's some chemical imbalance, and that part of me is fascinated by it."

"So you are intrigued by criminals, have a strong stomach and have seen documentaries on body farms. Wow. You are really different then the others I've been with in the past." Tomo spoke to himself as he got up to hold the girls hand. As Tomo held Zoii's small hand, he brought it up to his lips to give it a quick kiss on the fingers. "You are the first to say such fascinating things. I'm glad Master chose you as our newest player." Tomo's voice dropped a few octaves before he spoke up again. "Maybe I'll test you on just how strong your stomach really is." 

Zoii looked to see the light from the man's eyes gone before something in her mind clicked. It's like he switches from one personality to another. One minute he's cheerful and the next he's this serious man. Taking a deep breathe the girl questioned the blonde boy. "I read that Tomo has some darker personality, like an alter side. Am I to assume that that's what you are?" 

Tomo's alter had smiled. "Why would I answer you're stupid question? You can assume whatever the hell you want, Spencer. The fact of the matter is no matter what, you will never be good enough for my love. You can lie all you want and try and deceive him, but I know that no one has ever truly loved him like I do." Zoii had nodded her head in understanding before sighing.

"I might not know what happened to have you be created and i have no idea who exactly you are, but I want to know more about Tomo and have an understanding of whatever happened. As someone who was forced into this shitty situation, this weird ass game, I want to make the best of it. So I will understand what Tomo went through, and if you're not on my side and against me, that's perfectly fine. I'll do it without your help." 

Shiki smirked. "I guess we were forced into this hell hole of a game, now aren't we?" Zoii laughed in agreement before the alter spoke up. "I don't trust you and I don't think I ever will. My kitten has been hurt more then you can ever imagine, but I will tell you this." The alter got real close to the girl's face. His eye dark and empty. Zoii had a hard time looking away from it. "Don't ever say Tomo is cute, or make him jealous. If you don't want me to ever slit your pretty little throat and cover the walls with your crimson blood, listen to my warning. Also, don't you dare, make Tomo sad." The alter had smiled, his canine teeth showing through the sinister smile. 

Zoii had let out the breath she was unaware she was holding before the dark eye of the man had brightened up and the cheerful smile returned to Tomo's face. Once Tomo was aware, he noticed the pale face of the girl he was with moments ago. "He threatened you, didn't he? What terrible things did he say? Please don't listen to him. Shiki doesn't mean any harm. He just wants to protect me."

"Can I ask about this Shiki? I understand that alters come sometimes from shitty trauma, is that true with you? You don't have to explain what happened. I just want to understand not only you, but that Shiki guy too." Zoii was truly curious about the other personality to Tomo. She didn't know much about personalty disorders other then most of the time they come from trauma in childhood development. Zoii was very fascinated by the two. 

Tomo sat down on the couch, thinking to himself before answering the questions. "Shiki is important. He's a part of me. He's more a part of me then I think of myself. He helps me, block out, problems. Helps me cope with issues." 

Zoii nodded, trying to get a better understanding of the man she was to date for the next three months. "I see. Well I hope that Shiki, You and me can all get along well. I am very fascinated by Shiki, honestly. I would like to get to know him more." Tomo smiled. He was looking forward to what the next few months. "So when you sit their quietly amungst yourself, that is your way of chatting with Shiki?" 

"Heehee! Of course! I'm glad that you're paying attention to me!" The blonde boy had thrown himself at the red haired girl before the two had fallen in a heap on the couch. Zoii wasn't sure why the blonde boy had gained Shiki, but she was oddly happy about getting to know another side of Tomo. The older girl had thought to herself how she'd get Shiki to come out. Part of her wanted to challenge the man. Zoii was fascinated to see if the Shiki would actually do what he said. She knew nothing about the alternate man. And it pissed her off a bit. Tomo was the one character in the game that she was the most interested to know about the backstory or at least to see the most development. 

As Zoii contemplated on plans with Tomo, she felt herself getting hungry. Noticing the blonde boy cuddling up with the girl on the couch, Zoii had to gently push off the blonde boy. "Tomo, sweetie. I need to check my fringe. I'm super hungry. Could you get off me?" The blonde boy only gave the girl a puppy dog look, before reluctantly getting off. As the girl walked to the fridge she felt the blonde boy holding her arm. He's like a puppy. Adorable. Upon opening the fridge, the girl noticed no food exact a container of coffee and creamer. “Damn…forgot to go grocery shopping. I need to do that.” Tomo who heard the girl speak to herself, thought of a better plan.

“You’re hungry right? Let’s go out and eat some lunch. Besides, I can’t let my Zoii starve. You need to eat healthy, I want to see you live for a long time!” The cheerful boy jumped up and down before dragging the girl along with him out of the apartment. “I’m paying for everything. So don’t be afraid to get whatever you want. And before you say anything, I want to do this.” The girl had no time to refuse the offer before the boy walked hand in hand with the girl to the nearest food joint. 

While walking towards a pizza joint, five blocks away, Tomo and Zoii kept stealing glances at each other. “Tomo. I got to admit that I really love the color of your eye. It's so blue and clear. Like I can just drown in an ocean of purity.” Zoii saw the man’s cheeks turn a dark shade of red before the younger man smirked. Trying to use what limited charm he had. 

“Well I guess I can say I've counted all the stars before. And I think I've missed two. They're in your eyes.” Zoii and Tomo looked deep into each other eyes before the two of them started to crack up in laughter. 

“Now that was a different kind of pick up line, sweetie. It was kinda..." The girl had paused, thinking of what to call it. "cheesy, yet tasty." The blonde boy looked at the girl with a red face. Feeling embarrassed at what he had said, he bit his thumb. His sharp, cat like tooth biting into the flesh. Zoii noticed the boy before patting the mans shoulder, grabbing his attention. "I loved that charming line you used. So you don't need to feel so unsure." Tomo smiled widely before hugging the older girl. 

After walking for about ten minutes they had arrived to a pizza joint that was popular among teenagers and young adults for it's atmosphere. Many of the staff were college students trying to work for their expensive tuition. Music from today hits were playing in the background as teenagers talked with their group. Zoii smiled as she noticed a man about her age her. Tomo and Zoii had found a seat at the back where they were a bit further away from the other customers.

“How did you know where this place was? And also I feel like I've asked this before but just how to you have money? Aren't you from some...” Zoii had looked at the blonde boy, who only stared at her with his big blue eye. Shaking her head she stopped talking. Tomo smiled innocently before he had stared at the girl. His eye going from a bright blue to a darker shade. The light escaping every now and again. Zoii was lost in the eye of the man. Soon a young man about Zoii's age had walked up holding a clipboard and a pen.

"So what would a cute girl like you and your best friend want?" The boy had winked at Zoii before smiling at the blonde sitting across from her.

"I'd like to get a calzone with green peppers, mushrooms and olives please. No pepperoni please. Tomo what would you want?" The waiter looked at the blonde freckled boy. Tomo's blue eye darkened momentarily before a happy smile formed. 

"I'd like to get a meat lovers small pizza with ground beef and extra pepperonis." The waiter smiled at the blonde boy before turning his attention to Zoii. As he stole one last glance at the girl, Tomo spoke up. His voice lowering an octave. "If I were you, I'd stop flirting with my little Zoii. It's very unprofessional to flirt with costumers." Tomo smiled cheerfully before his higher pitched voice spoke up. "I'd really hate to see you get fired or even worse, get on my nerves. So I'd knock that shit off if you know whats best for you." The waiter only widened his eyes before walking off, mumbling under his breath. 

The rest of the lunch had went well as Zoii and Tomo had enjoyed their food. It wasn't till the two were finished with their food and heading out things got strange for the girl. "So you're friend? She seems really protective of you. To bad. She's really cute. If she wasn't so weird, I bet my friend would love to date her." Tomo who had been waiting by the door to head out had heard the man call him cute. It sent a tinge of fear to the blonde boy. Zoii looked over at the blonde boy, his form trembling. The waiter had reached out to touch the girls face. "You on the other hand. You're really cute. I'd love to perhaps get to know you more. Maybe we can meet up sometime? Here, take this." The waiter had written down a number before handing it to the girl. As Zoii went to grab the paper, the waiter had grabbed the girls hand before kissing it gently. The next moment was blur as a short blonde boy had jumped over the counter to the man. Pinning the waiter to the ground, Tomo's breathe erratic and shallow.

“If you ever touch my girlfriend again I'll rip off all your limbs and slice off your cock before feeding it you. And I don't EVER want to hear you calling me a cute girl. I’m not a fucking girl, you pathetic waste of air.”The threat had been enough to get both Zoii and Tomo kicked out of the food joint. Zoii was glad that that was the only thing that happened. As they stood outside the pizza place, Tomo was fuming with anger. Zoii felt herself shiver in fear and adrenaline. She had no idea were it came from, but it felt as if she wasn't in her right mind. Shaking her head at the weird thoughts going through her head, she felt a soft hand grab hers.

Tomo had grabbed the girl as he dragged her away from the presence of the waiter. Tomo was incredibly angry. He was having a hard time controlling Shiki. Shiki couldn't wait to kill the man who had called his kitten cute. His blood lust was strong and overflowing. It had been a long time since he had been able to rid of such urges. And all he wanted to do was kill. Zoii had been dragged along as the man took them to a park. Not knowing what to say or do the girl just followed the blonde boy as he brought them to a trail that had been overgrown and abandoned.

Letting the girl go, Shiki stood in front of Zoii. Even though the blonde was shorter then the girl by five inches, his presence still imitating. "I would so love to kill you, rip out those fantastic eyes and leave your body for the animals, but you didn't do anything. I want to kill so bad. It hurts the shit out of me. I want to hurt you but I just know that it would hurt my little kitten. But he's pissed beyond anything for being called cute. I'm going to be honest with you, Spencer. I love to kill. I've killed hundreds alone. That master who created my kitten had created many games. Created many play-thru's. So many different girls. All so scared. All so boring. I don't want you to bore me, Spencer. I want you to show me why I should let you live. Why the kitten and that monster, they call the Game Master care so much about you"

At the words Game Master, Zoii had gasped. This isn't the only time she heard about the one pulling the strings. The one who created this game. Just who was this man? As if reading Zoii's thoughts Shiki answered. "The one they call Game Master, is the one who created everyone. From that shitty stalker to my beautiful kitten. He created them all. Gave everyone a story. He controls everyone. He's not important at this moment. He's always try to make a big show out of himself. Don't expect to see that lunatic till you date you're next guy." Shiki had turned his head away, looking off to the side before turning his attention back to the shivering girl. "Anyways, don't get sidetracked, I already want to kill you enough as it is. Don't push your luck, sweetheart. I don't want you to think about any one else while with me. That's me and my kitten. He gets incredibly jealous and attached like a kitten." Shiki had warned the girl before walking off away form the girl. His blonde hair bobbing in the slight breeze. Zoii could only stare at the man before seeing him completely disappear. Letting out her breathe, Zoii rubbed her temples, feeling as if all energy had been drained from her body. Zoii sluggishly walked back home, already regretting getting the stupid dating game.


	7. Tomoko Haruka End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki is in control and that boy is a monster.
> 
> Trigger Warnings!  
> Graphic blood  
> graphic Torture  
> Eyes being ripped out  
> Intestines as puppet strings

7.  
Tomoko Haruka End  
That Boy is a Monster 

 

It had been a day before the final three months were up and Tomo and Shiki had decided to take care of the waiter that had been flirting with their Kairi months ago. Normal people would have forgotten about the situation months ago. The man had never once flirted with the girl, considering how they were kicked out the joint. However it didn't matter to the blonde boy. His instinct and grudges against people were stronger then most. Tomo and his alter had been coming up with a plan for months that would be perfect to let out there pent up anger for that little shit who would call the boy cute.

During the day Tomo would spend his time with the heroin of the game. Spend time with her and getting her to laugh with him. It was mostly the same. Watching horror movies, discussing the killers and how they could improve the movies. The two would talk about how they could make a better movie then some of the cliches seen in slasher films. 

It was at night that the alter would take control. Roam the streets of the small town, searching for victims to entertain him. While searching and stalking for prey the violent man would search and watch the bastard at the food joint. Many months of watching that adult the alter had memorized his route. His schedule. The man would always walk home form work at 8:30 taking the back roads to where his house would be up on a hill a few blocks form the pizza joint. 

Shiki just loved how predicable the little shit was. Always doing the same thing. Never once did the man leave the path. Many times during his nightly route he'd talk with his angel about were they will do this. Were they will make the man pay for doing such a thing to his precious kitten. 

It was finally time to set the plan into motion. Like always Shiki had watched as the nameless man left his work at exactly 8:30, heading out towards the back roads. As he made a corner and left the building, Shiki had grabbed the man by the back and placed a rag over the mans mouth. The body fell limp against the short man. The eye patch wearing blonde boy had lifted the man on his back before walking towards a storage shed that was only the next block over. 

Shiki had been planning the killing for almost three months. He felt as if the sick bastard Game Master was on his side when he saw that there was sheds that could be the perfect for the Playroom. The playroom, which Shiki's little angel called it, was a room that was set up before the killing happened. The whole storage shed which was approximately the size of small living room, had been lined up ceiling to floor with plastic covers. Along side each wall, was tarps to help clean up the mess quickly and efficiently. In the center of the room, a single chair lined with both arm and leg restraints. On the left side of the chair a table with nothing but tools. Tools of all kinds of different acts. A knife used for gutting fish, a tool used to pull out teeth, even Shiki's favorite tool; an ice cream scooper. He really loved using those for digging into the flesh of a victims eye. The eye is the most weakest part of the body. Nothing to protect it from getting damaged. Just exposed with nothing but a small socket to keep it in place. 

As Shiki was getting set up for the nightly games he and his little angel would play they had one last task to tend to. Shiki was in full control of the situation at night. He'd been in control for some time now. He'd let his kitten get his fun with the newest heroine, but tonight he just wanted to test out this girl. See if she was bluffing when they first met one another. Shiki would not let some pathetic girl ruin the feelings that his Tomo had for her. He wanted to see just what would happen if someone was a real monster. A real true blooded killing machine. 

After getting the random man from the pizza joint in the chair, Shiki had only about ten minutes before the man would wake up. He wanted that girl to be around when the fun began. Calling her up, he told her to be at his storage number 217 in ten minutes. 

Once Zoii got the message she headed out to the storage units five blocks away. The moment she walked through the sheds door she felt as if she was in a horror movie. She looked and saw the blonde haired single eyed man standing by a man with brown hair and several tattoos. Zoii saw as the man had stir a bit, seemingly waking up. Zoii only watched in confusion at what was happening. Zoii saw the brown haired man in the chair began to grunt and awaken. Shiki had smirked at the girl before nodding her over.  
"Are you ready to test your limits, Spencer? I'll have you crying and begging for me to stop within just a few minutes. You better not disappoint me you pathetic little slut. I really would enjoy it if you entertained me for the last day I have with you. If not," the shorter intimidating man, looked deep in the girls eyes, "I wont hesitate to slice your pretty little neck." 

Zoii felt herself involuntarily shutter at the threat the blonde man had given her. So this is the final important task Shiki talked about, huh? Well let’s see just what he has in him. Zoii saw the blonde boy smiling next to her, his blue eyes dark and full of blood lust. 

A loud crash was soon heard as the two looked over to see the man who was once passed out awake and confused. "H-hey! Hey! w-what the hell is going on here!? W-where am I?" The confused man had looked around, noticing only tarps, a table of tools and two people. The brown haired man had recognized the two right away. Three months ago he had flirted with the girl and her boyfriend had been really angry with him. The worker knew something was wrong with the short blonde, but for this to happen? That was stupid. 

"I remember you two. Y-you were the girl who got a calzone and your boyfriend here...I uh, really pissed him off. Just what are you thinking about doing?" The man was shaking, trying to break free from the restraints as he kept his composer best he could. Shiki had smiled as he walked over to the shivering man. 

"You're awfully calm for someone who is about to get their teeth pulled out one by one." Shiki crouched down to the man. his single eye dark blue and almost black. "I'm doing this because you had the balls!" A simple kick to the mans sensitive sack, "to say not only am I cute! But look like a fucking girl!" Shiki had lost his calm demeanor. Standing up and yanking at the bound mans brown locks. "I really fucking hate it when someone calls me cute! My little kitten hates it so much. He always wants to start cowering in fear. Wants to hide away and lock away the disgusting feeling inside him. I'm going to teach you a lesson for calling us that."

The brown haired male had began to tear up at the feeling of dread being washed over him. Saying the first thing he could, he spoke up. "I didn't know dude! That was rude of me I know. I never should have said that. But that happened three months ago! You should have let it go!" No sooner then the word was spoken, Shiki was on the man. His neck around the mans throat. His nails digging deep in the mans flesh. 

"Don't tell me what to do, boy! I've been really, really needing to kill. I haven't been able to do as much as I have been before, see? And you just really seem like you could entertain me, make me feel, whole again. So how about we play a fun little game. If you survive longer then..." Shiki paused for a few seconds, placing his thumb near his chin. "fifteen minutes...I promise I'll let you go. If you dont die, or break that calm spirit of your. Your free." The victim had a big hopeful smile on his face. Shiki sneered. "But I won't make it easy. I have an audience and I want her to see just how much of a monster I really am. You could say your like my lab rat. you make it past this trial and your home free boy. Sound like a fun game to you boy?" The man only swallowed before nodding his head with slight uncertainty.

Shiki looked towards the girl standing in the corner of the room, watching from afar. "Make sure you pay close attention, Spencer. I really would hate for you to disappoint me." 

Zoii nodded her head crossing her arms and ankles. "Of course Shiki. I said that I was curious about the mind of a killer. Now I get to watch it as if its a movie."

Shiki only smirked before grabbing a tool used for extracting teeth. "Think that all you want sweetheart. You're gonna see real soon just how true misery feels like." 

Zoii watched as the blonde man had began yanking tooth by tooth out of the mans mouth. The sounds of the victim holding back screams, the spraying of blood. The victim was tearing up. Trying to hold back the pain. Shiki who was yanking the teeth was laughing at the mans strong will. "Wow. Your quite the tough one. Good! I would really hate it if you stopped now. It's only just beginning."

Once that was said Shiki had grabbed a pair of cutting pliers and wrapped the tool around the mans finger. The man only looked in terror as the tool closed around a digit. Blood poured out as the finger was getting cut off. Because Shiki wasn't trying to be clean about the cut, the pliers had ripped through tendons and flesh. The blonde man only pressed farther and father till the tool was fully closed around the finger. The man teared up and bit the inside of his mouth. Hoping to silence any types of scream.

Shiki who was starting to have fun at the mans strong will only wanted to play more. Continuing to yank off finger after finger, tooth after tooth. The man had still not passed out from pain. He really was quite the fighter. Shiki only got more and more excited at the results this kid was giving him. Zoii who was watching the scene had grown increasingly more fascinated by these results. Just what is going on in this mans mind as his fingers get torn off? What is Shiki thinking as he watches this man cling on to dear life? All of these thoughts ran through the girls head as she continued to stare blankly at the scene. Shiki noticing that it was already ten minutes had grabbed the ice cream scooper and giggled like a madman. "Boy you really are fun. I'm sorry but our games going to have to end soon. I love how your being so strong, but I always win at games." 

Zoii watched as Shiki had dug the spoon deep in the mans eye socket, tearing through the ocular nerve and ripping out the mans eye. Blood, tears and other fluids poured out as the man had finally cried out in pure agony. Shiki's blood lust was growing stronger and stronger as he went straight for the other eye. This time the spoon was wet and slippery. Making it difficult to get a clean grab of the eye. Growing more needy to release the pent up lust, Shiki grabbed a pair of gardening sheers and dug it deep in the mans eye. 

The man screamed and begged with all his might for it to top, only to have Shiki pant and moan. Shiki waited so long to kill. So much that it was killing him. So much to where his little kitten was feeling the lust grow. Tomo was scared of it. He wasn't one who would do such a thing, but with the controlling need Shiki had, it was overpowering the small blonde boy.

As Shiki ripped and tore out the mans eye, his breathing became shallow, uneven. Almost non-exsistant. Two minutes left. Shiki had to make sure this man was broken for good. He needed this. Grabbing the saw blade the blonde killer cut through the mans soft fleshy stomach. His blood pouring on the clear plastic sheets. 

Zoii could no longer feel anything as she watched the blonde man yank out the breathless mans intestines. Shiki hanging them up high over his head as he danced and wrapped them around the lifeless body. Zoii could only watch in sick fascination at the way Shiki had wrapped them around each limb. Tying them like strings to a sick puppet. Without realizing what she was doing she felt herself biting at her lip. Feeling a sick pleasure wash over her as the room soon filed with the sent of blood. Crimson coloring the otherwise spotless room. 

Shiki was panting and covered in the mans blood as he soon unzipped his pants to jerk off raging boner. The slick blood being used as lube for the man. Zoii could only watch as the real monster showed his true colors. And Zoii couldn't help but love it. She loved how sick this man was. It was as if the whole situation had effected her more then what she thought. It had broke her mind. The feelings she had, the human side that would never allow such sickness to fall upon her. It was broken. The walls of her sanity, shattered and crushed. Stomped on and trampled. The only thing going on through the adults mind was how it was real blood ll over the room. This was a real body that the blondie had been violating. It was all real. And that alone had the girl gasping out for the man in front of her. Clinging for him. 

“Shiki...fuck me….” The two had soon mixed blood and lust as the night soon dragged on. Zoii didn't care about anything she was broken and there was no way of repairing her. The night soon was over as the killer had cleaned up the mess. It was five minutes to midnight when Shiki had noticed a presence behind him.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on a killer. I might just slit your throat." Shiki glanced at the man with black and white hair and a cloak. 

"I'm surprised at the results of this route. I must say I wasn't expecting our little heroine to go and do something so, deviant. You must know that because of her change in behavior, its going to be difficult to bring her back to normal. I'd really like it if you think for once, Shiki. And please, let your little 'kitten' play more often. I do like that creation of mine." The oddly dressed man had waved his hand in a flourish before turning towards away from the blonde boy. As the man was about to leave he looked over his shoulder to smile at the small boy. His smile sinister and full of pure joy. "Shiro's next my dear creation. Lets see how the heroine handles him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that as I was writing this it was way more detailed. Don't know if that's true but I had way to much fun writing the blood and torture. It wasn't as long as I thought though.


	8. Assholes. Assholes Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new asshole appears. They are everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Attempted rape  
> Abuse  
> Humiliation  
> Overall being a piece of crap

8.  
Shiro Route

 

Zoii woke up feeling different then when finishing Azusa’s route. Unlike a feeling a completeness, she felt empty. As if something was taken away from her. Almost felt as if a part of her emotions had changed. The adult was really confused on just why she couldn't remember everything about how the route ended as well as why does it seem as if shes been doing something wrong?

The adult knew of otome/dating games and knew that they had multiple endings. It felt to her as if she had been getting only the bad or normal ones. It confused the girl greatly. She couldn't help but wonder with all the confusion just who made these games? Zoii had heard of the name Game Maker. But who was he? The name itself gave it away, but she wanted to know who this guy was. Was he watching from a screen as the game played out? Or was he just informed? And how was this Game Maker watching? Was he like sitting in front of a large TV with popcorn and soda? 

He was definitely watching this play out somehow. She had no idea how, but the more she wondered the more she became fascinated by this mysterious character. With thoughts of the mysterious man in her head, the girl soon felt a bit dizzy. The world around her soon grew fuzzy as colors mixed and blended together inn a haze. Not being able to stop herself, Zoii crashed on the floor beside her bed. 

Once Zoii opened her eyes she noticed that she was no longer in her room. Hell she wasn't even even sure where she was. The scenery had changed completely. The adult was standing in front of a large empty space. The surroundings dark and empty. Almost as if she was looking up at a cloudy night sky. Her breathing echoed all around her and she made an attempt to move. With each step, a soft echo could be heard. 

Zoii walked strait ahead oh her only to seem to go nowhere. There was a buzzing sound suffocating her before she heard of soft incohesive whispers in her ear. Not knowing what was happening the adult only shook her head and continued on. Eventually the space around her had grew more and brighter. The abyss of blackness had showed brighter colors, stars small lights of bright pinks and purples filled the black space. 

“Where am I?” The girl questioned looking around at the changing scenery. "It's very beautiful. Like I'm in a whole another world. I must be dreaming or something?"

“Well done playing the game my dear beautiful heroine. I must say, it's been quite interesting.” The girl looked around for the voice only to hear it all around her. “Oh? Do you want to see what I look like? Silly girl. Not now. After this route, but not now. I’ll meet you face to face soon. Till then, heroine…” The voice soon spoke directly in Zoii's ear. "Please do entertain me more. I would love to see just how well you handle my favorite creation." With that last sentence, the voice drifted off and the girl found herself laying on her floor besides her bed. The surrounding soon returned before she heard a loud bang on the door, followed by cussing.

“Stupid girl open up the fucking door already. Don’t make me break it down you little shit.” Shiro yelled outside the door. Zoii sighed before getting up and opening the door for the dark olive skin man.

“What the fuck!? I was outside waiting for you for the last two minutes and thirty-five seconds. You have an idea how fucking cold it is outside?" Shiro pushed aside the girl before plopping down on the couch. Zoii rubbed her temples walking towards the man.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that. So what do you want to do today?” The man only glared at the girl as if she asked a pointless question. 

“Not be around you, idiot.” Shiro turned his head away. His purple eyes glaring at a random spot on the wall. Zoii only sat down across from the man before smiling at the man.

“Awe. Your just upset that I din't let you in right away, huh? I have an idea that you might like." Zoii noticed the tan man glancing at her for a second before looking away. "There is this really awesome music store that had guitars, drum sets as well as music Cd's and retro record players. Its pretty cool. We can go together if that sounds cool with you?"

"Why the hell would I want to go with you to stupid music store?" 

"Because you like music. You seem like someone who probably plays something to. Like maybe a bass or drums?"

"I play them both, and the guitar. Not like I'd ever play for you though, idiot." Zoii only nodded her head before getting out her phone. If she wasn't going to be able to go the music store like she wanted, she'd at least sit in silence with this childish man.

Zoii noticed the sounds of movement across from her before noticing the man heading out the door.

"Where are you going, Shiro?" Said man only glared in response. 

"I'm going to the music store you fucking idiot." Zoii just sat there as the man stood at the doorway, looking at her. "Well aren't you coming? I thought you said you wanted to go. So come on, turtle. Don't make me wait any longer."

Zoii felt herself smile at the man before grabbing her bag and jacket. As the two headed out the door the girl noticed that there was very cold wind and smell of fresh autumn. The air was crisp as orange and red leaves crunched beneath their feet. It felt as if the girl hadn't been outside at all this whole year. Almost as if some weird time paradox was surrounding her. 

As the two walked towards the music store fifteen minutes away, Shiro was lost in thought. Why did he say he was gonna take this stupid girl to that dumb store? He didn't even want to go. If he was gonna be honest with himself, he'd much rather be by his Master's side and watch the maker play games. Pay attention to him like he always did. Shiro loved his master. He loved seeing that twisted smile fall on his face when he would see the humans cry or scream. He was a sucker for the man.

If it wasn't for the fact that Shiro is the favorite, he'd not even do this game. He was only doing it so that once his route was done, he could go back home with the master. With his creator. With the thoughts in his mind he didn't even realize that he was standing outside the music store. The store was relatively large and it was weird that the man had not seen it before. He had been walking around the whole town during his time waiting for his route. He never once saw it. 

Once entering the store Zoii and Shiro were both welcomed by soft music. Shiro nodded to himself before he walked off towards the drum sets in the back room. Zoii looked behind her before noticing the punk boy gone. “Yeah just do whatever the hell you want.” The girl walked towards the section of the store where they kept all the CD's. The girl loved having the copy over the digital. There was something amazing about holding the disk in her hands. She even went as far as getting a portable CD player. 

As the girl looked over the music, she noticed a man with faded blue hair and many face piercings. Zoii smiled friendly before greeting the man. “Hey Mason! I see your keeping the store in great shape. I remember when you first bought it. I always knew that you were gonna do something awesome for this town." 

The store owner, Mason, had rubbed his neck feeling bashful before laughing nervously. "Yeah. Everyone else said it was a dumb idea. No one in this town is interested in this kind of stuff. It's a farming community after all. But, look now. People from all over the state come hear just to check out what I have." The two smiled before Zoii noticed something that caught her eye.

“You have the newest CD for that band Famous Last Words? Wow I never thought I'd see them out. Let alone you have them. I need to get this! I love their music so much. Each album tells a story and connects in some way. It's so poetic." 

“Yeah Zo. Famous Last Words are pretty good." Shiro who was spending time looking at the drum-sets in the back noticed the girl and this smurf talking to each other. Rolling his eyes, Shiro walked out the place, not caring. Besides, he had a whole three months with this bitch, so he didn’t need to be with her every day. It wasn't like his master had told him to spend every waking hour with this airhead. 

Back inside the store, Zoii had watched Shiro leave. As she was about to put the CD back and head for the man, she was stopped. “Yo, Zo. I was wondering if you’d like to hang out like old times. The band misses your singing and keyboard. Me an the others have been meeting up at my place for a while.” Zoii looked at Mason. The two had been old school friends. The store owner, Mason had started a band with Zoii many years ago. Zoii remembered how much she enjoyed being with the group and smiled to herself. Those were good times. 

It was odd to the girl how now, after all these years, she runs into the man. The more she thought about it. Does she even remember the guy? The female had moments where memories felt as if they weren't originally there. As if her mind was getting altered from time to time. Shaking her head, Zoii answered the man. "I'd love to, but I'm kinda busy. I have been doing a lot of stuff recently, but maybe next week or something?"

Mason looked down dejected before smiling at the girl. "Sure that would work. I still live in the same house I did when were in high school together. So com e over any time. Or just come to the store, heh." Mason awkwardly laughed before Zoii left the store, the man staring at her with dark eyes.

After saying goodbyes to her high school friend, Mason, Zoii looked for Shiro. Looking through the town she had no luck with finding the tattoo covered man. It wasn't till she stopped at the local park she heard a soft distant melody playing throughout the park. During this time of day, no one was at the park. Kids were in school and the cold autumn air had many taking shelter in their toasty homes. When Zoii followed the sound of the melody, she heard a beautiful voice coming from the man playing the music. 

The 23 year old continued to follow the voice and sound before noticing it was Shiro sitting under a tree, playing the instrument and singing. His voice was oddly mesmerizing. It was softer then the girl imagined it. His talking voice was deep and had a bit of a growl, so hearing him singing so calm, made the girls heart skip a beat. Sitting underneath a large oak tree the girl listened to the man play a familiar tune. 

Unable to hold herself back, Zoii began to sing along with the man, her voice soft in the background with the man. "howl at the moon~ How can it be? The softer the skin, the sharper the teeth." The girl found tears forming at her eyes as the song continued to sing about a love story of a human girl and a werewolf. It was based on a movie she liked long ago. Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes and let the melody play throughout the park.

The adult was so lost in the music she didn't realize that the playing was stopped and she felt a presence standing in front of her. “Protag, don’t sing and interrupt my playing. I could hear your shitty singing from over there. It ruined my playing. It was awful.” The man glared at the girl from above as she stared at him, tears in her eyes. “Oh my god! Are you crying? Ahaha…hah…aha. That’s funny. What the hell are you crying for?” The man saw the tears in the girl’s eyes amusing. He always had a weird love for seeing the girls cry. It was just something that he enjoyed as much as that stalker Azusa had enjoyed hurting himself. 

“It’s just that was such beautiful playing. You play so perfectly.” The man felt his fist clench in anger. Not knowing what was coming over him, Shiro felt himself lift his hand up to the girl and lay a harsh slap on her face. The force from the hit brought the girl to the dirty ground under the tree. Once she looked up Shiro noticed a hand print on the side of the females face. Shiro bit his lip at the sight before watching as angry tears poured out of the girls eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you asshole?! What the hell was that for?” Zoii was hurt confused, but mostly pissed off at this guy’s attitude. She was only with him for a short amount of time, but she was already hating every second of it. What started off as a slight annoyance, Zoii noticed that he was much more of a dick then she had originally thought. He was okay with his insults and everything, but this? It was uncalled for. He had no reason to hit her. Zoii just watched as the man started at her with a dark gaze. His lip piecing between his teeth as he bit into it. 

Doing her best to push the man away and get up from the slightly muddy ground, Zoii yelled at the punk man. “You know what? Fuck you Shiro. I can care less about your damn route. I can’t handle a fucktard like you. I hope you drop dead. I hope your freaking master or whoever the hell that weirdo is, punishes you!” With that final statement the girl walked off, tears staining her cheeks. Shiro felt a rush of adrenaline from hitting the girl. The man couldn’t help but want to see more of her misery. After all, she was just too damn happy and sweet. He knew that she was a kind girl, and he wanted nothing more than to make her dead inside. He’d get her to break fully. It was his job for his master. He was to make the girl break and show the man just what he could do for the girl. He never knew why the master wanted this stupid girl to feel the pain and not the others. 

What made this girl so different then the others? Why was it that his creator was so obsessed with this girl? Was there something that he wasn't telling Shiro? Shiro didn't know, and for some reason it pissed him off. He trusted his maker like some god. After all, he was the one who created him and the other boys. He wanted to believe in everything and be the best he could for the master. 

Zoii, who was in pure rage and distress ran to the first place she could think about, her friend Mason’s house. She had no idea why she would go there but for some reason it felt as if there was an unseen force pushing her over there.

Knocking on the door twice the man opened up, seeing his friend crying with a large hand print on her left cheek. “Holy fuck! Come inside, I’ll get you some help.” The faded blue haired boy went to the bathroom to get out a first aid kit. When Mason saw her with tears in her eyes and a large red mark, he couldn’t help but want to protect the girl, but a part of him liked seeing her with such a naive look. Looking so fragile and weak. After all, Mason had been obsessed with Zoii for about eight years, and he didn’t want anyone to come between him and her.

Once the 20 year old had left the bathroom he saw the girl laying on the couch, reading something of his. “I’m sorry it took so long, Zo. I got you something to help with that mark. Your hands are really cut up, here take this.” He handed her a disinfected wipe. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, but just remember that you can always come over. I love having you around. So…wanna sing me a song for old time’s sake? Maybe that could cheer you up?” The man shrugged his shoulders before Zoii smiled innocently. Zoii got up from the couch before singing a song that the two used to sing together when the girl was in the group.

Meanwhile with Shiro, he had made a realization and had been in communication with the creator. The punk man was the only one who was able to talk to the man, during routes. Shiro was told it was because he liked seeing his favorite creation and being part of the game. The purple haired man had no idea what the master was planning but he didn't care. He would do whatever the man had planned and follow his every role. 

The mysterious man had smiled in a all knowing way before leaving the man with a message. "My boy, just do what you always do. Let our heroine do what she wants. You'll know when the time is right to be yourself. You are my favorite toy after all." Like always the man had left with a flourish of his cloak and a snap of his long slender fingers.

It had been almost a month and Zoii had completely forgotten about the game as well as the angry man, Shiro. She had been going over the friends, Mason's, house more then staying at her own. She had no idea why she was with him instead, but for some reason, she didn't care. Like a continuous voice speaking to her not to fret. "Do what you want my heroine. I have a plan for you my muse." The voice would play in her head day and day again. 

It was Sunday and the short haired girl went to spend the day with Mason. The two sat on the couch, Zoii on the other end of the couch, while Mason was leaning towards the girl. Putting his body closer to the girl. The two had been watching a performance documentary on a band the two enjoyed together. As the documentary ended Mason spoke up. His voice really close to Zoii's ear. “I can’t tell you enough how spending time with you like old times had made me happier than any time in my life. I want to spend more and more time with you. I want to prove to you how much I care about you.” The faded blue haired adult sat closer to the girl on the couch. Zoii tilted her head in confusion before speaking to the friend.

“Mason? That's nice. It's pretty fun hanging pout with you. It's really calming. You're really cool dude. Your the bet friend I could ever ask for.”She only thought of him as a friend? How could she do that? He and her had chemistry that no one had ever had before. He was not going to let her get away from him. Zoii would be his, even if he had to forceful his way. He was not going to be spending the last eight years lusting after her. It was not one sided. She liked him, she just didn't know it yet. It was then that the man had felt a beast inside him become unstable. The 20 year old then closed his distance between the two of them before pinning the girl below him. His eyes showing a terrifying darkness, one Zoii hadn't seen. 

“Zoii…I’ve always found you so attractive. Everything about you, I can’t hold back anymore. I love you so much. Let me take you and make you mine. You don't know what you feel. You won't know til I show you how much I want you.” The girl couldn’t respond before Mason was forcefully placing his lips on the girl in an animistic, lustful way. Zoii tried to push off the man before he pinned her wrist above her head, making her incapable of preforming the necessary action to get free. The animal inside the man had been set free before he started to unbutton the girl’s shirt. Zoii tried to scream for it to stop, but with the forceful kissing, she could hardly breathe. Please let this stop. Please stop Mason!! The girl cried in humiliation and fear as the boy continued to abuse her breasts and lips. The man bit and sucked, using his free hand to grab at the girls neck, feeling the small pretty neck the girl had. He always had a sick obsession with Zoii's neck. It was so small, so fragile, so….sexy. As the man wrapped tighter around the girls neck he heard a loud bang followed by a long string of cuss words. 

“What the fuck are you doing to my bitch!?” The girls tear soaked eyes looked to see the man she never thought she’d be so happy to see. Mason stopped kissing Zoii to see an angry violet eyed man glaring at him. Before he assaulter could do anything, Shiro ran up to the man and grabbed him by the hair, lifting him up to his height before punching the man in the jaw. The sound made the girl tear up again. Mason laid on the floor couching blood. Shiro, who only felt angrier at the pathetic man, kicked him several times in the stomach before spitting on the man. “Don’t ever hurt what’s mine. I’m the only one that can hurt this stupid bitch! Not you. So go fucking die you little shit!!” Shiro watched as the coughing subsided and the body became limp. 

Shiro smiled devilishly before turning his attention to the crying girl. Zoii's hair messy, shirt undone, bra exposed and hand prints on neck. It was all too much of a seductive scene to the sadistic bastard. The dark skinned male jumped on the girl before he grabbed the girl’s breast. Sucking and biting harshly on the nub. Zoii cried for the man to stop before he slapped her hard across the face.

“Stupid protag! Only I’m allowed to hurt you. Don’t you ever let anyone touch what’s mine. You are mine and mine only. Only I can make you scream, cry and most of all….” The man rubbed his hand over the girl’s jeans, earning a slight moan from the girl. “…moan…I need to punish you for letting someone else touch you. You're nothing but a mistake aren’t you, you freaking bitch.” Shiro continued to make the girl moan, shiver and cry with misery. He had to thank his master later for keeping tabs on what his stupid protag was going, what she was doing, everything. He would have never seen something so aggravating before.


	9. Shiro End- True Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro really is a sick son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Mentions of necrophillia

After the night Shiro saw that smurf with his protag, the man had knocked out the girl. He wanted to be able to have her all to himself. During his time away from the girl he found himself walking around the town they had been living in. Going through every corner and every alley. Trying to not only memorize the layout of the ton, but trying to search for a hideout. Shiro was someone who really enjoyed having possessions. He had many things he liked, not that he'd admit it to anyone of course. One of those things were the protag, Zoii. He didn't have any interest in her at first, but that day months ago when he saw her normally bright eyes, in true pain and empty, the man fell in love. 

Not the love that most people felt. He wasn't one who enjoyed cute, sappy romances. His love was pure psychotic. He wasn't like that stupid fluff ball or that silent stalker. No not at all. He only wanted to see them in pain. With all his previous games, the girls all had something that made him pissed off. Shiro would see the girls get off in it. Or worse yet, just ask for it. He hated those sort of girls. They were filthy. He wanted someone who was just so purer and sweet. Someone who would break so easily. Someone who would beg and cry for forgiveness. 

Damn did Shiro love it when they would beg though. Even though all his past protagonists all begged for different reasons, he always hoped for someone to come along who would beg to be saved. Beg at his feet that they were indeed worthless. He got off seeing it. Zoii was one of those girls. He could see it in her eyes. Those damn eyes that were so bright and lovely. God he hated it. He wanted nothing more to see more and more of her begging and crying for him. 

Shiro walked towards a run down, abandoned house hidden behind trees and overgrown shrubbery. The house was covered in nothing but cobwebs and broken windows. It was prefect for what he had planned. No one would ever be able to find the stupid girl in this location. Even Shiro had found it by complete chance. It was so hidden on a rundown country back rode that if he wasn't really searching, he'd never seen it. 

Upon entering the door he smelled the rotten smell of dead animals and dust throughout the house. The house was a single story house with a basement and a crawlspace in the attic. Shiro smiled to himself as he looked towards the basement. His thoughts going towards the girl chained up there. God he really wanted to see her disgusting face. He needed to see her tear stained cheeks. Her empty eyes. That sick figure of hers. She was freaking pathetic. And it was so what Shiro needed. 

Zoii sat up in the wire framed bed, chained up again. How long has it been since she had seen the outside world? She could only assume it was three months, but could it really been that short? With her weight loss and skeleton figure she could only assume its been longer. What about the game that she was supposedly playing? What happened to that? Where was she? She had only seen traces of the outside light from when Shiro came to her. 

Zoii couldn't stand the feeling of helplessness and dread. Every day was a hell. She had many days where shed try and find something, anything to end her life. However nothing was around for the girl. It was odd, she would think that the man wanted to kill her, yet he never did. Just let her die in this dark empty underground space for god knows how long. 

Although the deathly looking frail girl wanted to die and loose all hope, she never once truly gave up. Some place in her mind, she kept thinking about seeing her sister. Being home with her video games, seeing the old lady's at her work. She wondered just where they were. Never once has she gotten a phone call or even a text from her sister. It was strange. the more she thought about it, the more she felt a chill run through her skin. 

Just why hasn't Zoii heard from anyone? She might have had no friends an hardly went outside but surly her sister would be wondering where she was. Sara was always wondering about her. Why was she not getting anyone looking for her. 

The thoughts would always get bad when she let her mind consume her. Zoii would never let herself get weak. No matter what she wanted to think of positive things. Wanted to think of what would happen when she got out. She'd definitely kick the ass of Shiro and possible kick that asshole who created this game. Shaking her head, Zoii heard a creaking. A sound she knew all to well. Shiro was coming down for her. 

The devil himself smiled as he looked at the girl. Her clothing soiled beyond recognition. The room smelled of crap and piss. After all the devil would never be so kind and let her use a toilet. She had only a bucket where she could have to do her business. Shiro smiled sadistically at the lethargic woman on the soiled bed. The slight movement causing the springs to creak under the pressure.

Zoii lifted her head to smile her best at the man. She would so whatever the man wanted. She had hoped that by being what he wanted, he'd grow bored and ;let her be free. It hadn't happened yet, no. But she was holding on to hope. Weather there was none left. Zoii wanted to believe. She wasn't going to give up yet. No. That wasn't what she lived like. The two made eye contact before Shiro nodded to the girl.

Zoii couldn't speak up. Her voice had been long gone for some time. She only rubbed her arms as she knew exactly what the man wanted. He never once came in her room for any reason then to use her and break her. She had no longer fought back with it. It was something that would piss off the man, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of enjoying the so called ‘sex’ from him. It was painful and she didn’t want any type of pleasure from the sick sadistic bastard. Not wasting any time in the activity, the bony girl stripped what little clothes she had, ready to get it over with. 

Shiro wasn't dumb. He was a lot more clever then he let others know. He knew what the girl was planning. He knew that she was trying to get on his side. Trying to bore him. Shiro knew that he was thinking that if she was boring he'd let her go. Not at all. This stupid girl was more of an idiot then he thought. Like he'd ever give her what she wanted. No it was all about him. Him and his needs. His dark desires that the girl gave him. 

The fact that the pathetic little idiot thought that she could escape him and get away free, made the man laugh hysterically. It pissed off the man that she thought he was stupid enough to fall for such an old trick. he was gonna make it to where she would never have hope left. None whatsoever. He thought that she would break already, but she was holding on. 

Growing impatient and more angry by the second, he thew himself at the girl. Forcing his way on the girl, Shiro bit harshly on the girl’s neck, leaving marks and blood to follow. Zoii held back a scream, knowing that it would only satisfy the man. The dark skinned athletic man undid his pants before taking his whole manhood into the girl, unprepared, dry and painfully.

Shiro moaned darkly before thrusting in and out rapidly. Seeing the tears in the eyes of the girl he felt himself getting more and more turned on. Soon the neck of the girl looked beautiful. Wrapping both hands on the girl’s frail neck, Shiro’s eyes darkened before he began feeling the short gasps of air leaving the girls mouth. Zoii felt the world around her become one big blurred object. She could feel everything around her loose its color before she tried to pull away the hands form the man. Zoii was too weak for the strong man. Shiro watched in ecstasy as the girl let out one last breathe before her body went limp inside him. This caused the man to scream out in lust before releasing inside the girl. He continued to pound inside the dead girl, laughing diabolically as the bed continued to creak under the crazy man.


	10. The True Hero of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a hero appears to save the girl from the endless hell. The mastermind of the game finally makes himself known to the heroine of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions are finally getting answered as the story gets closer and closer to the end.

10.  
Karou Route  
The True Hero of the Story

A man with white an black hair sat in front of a screen watching the scene before him, a smile on his face. "Shiro Tanaka. You crazy sick monster. You never fail to disappoint me. Thank you for giving the heroine true hell. She now will know what its like to feel the pain she caused me. I'll do what I did to her many years ago." The man with monochrome hair snapped his fingers. Bring back to girl from the dead. Her body being re-circuited and brought back to life. Time had been thrown into another loop as the girl woke up in her bed like every time before. The dark skinned man brought back to the lair of his master. 

It was now the last creations turn. Karou Suzaki. If the maker was honest with himself, he'd say that this creation was his least favorite. It seemed to the creator that he was the least hellish one. Every game before this one, he'd be the one to save the heroine. He would not this happen this time. His precious heroine, was more meaningful then the other pawns before. 

They were just test subjects. Nothing but a simple test for the main event leading up to this important moment. The Game Maker would not let anyone get in his way. Snapping his finger the man spoke to himself, his voice growing less mechanical and more human. “Now, don’t you think it time to meet me, my heroine?” The eyes of the man lit up before his original form was transferred to one more human. Being in his more human form, he felt a calm since of familiarity.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zoii woke up aching all over, her body feeling numb and odd. As if she wasn't part of her body. As if her body had been recreated. It was strange the adult had no idea what was happening to her anymore. What the hell happened last night? Why can’t I remember anything that happened before meeting up with Mason? Wait? What ever happened with that boy? I remember….what did I remember? This is starting to get weird. I was able to remember the events with Azusa and Tomo, but what happened with that asshole Shiro? Hmm…whatever. The girl then rubbed her eyes, sitting up on the bed, knowing today she’d have to continue with the game this, ‘Game Maker’ made. That reminded her…who the hell is this guy? She got to talk to him for a few seconds before Shiro’s route, but she didn’t get to ask him the important questions. She needed to know why he was doing this. What is the point? Driven with questions of why, how and what, Zoii started to get frustrated. 

Before the girl could go and get more confused, angry and over all disappointed, she heard a knock on the door. Getting up from her bed and putting on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie the girl walked towards the living room. Must be the next guy, Karou. Zoii looked in the peep hole and saw the tan, well built, hazel eyed man. Taking a deep breathe the girl opened the door. “Hello miss volunteer. Looking beautiful as always.” The man grabbed the hand of Zoii and kissed it, causing the girl to pull back right after with a roll of the eyes. 

“Thanks…but flattery gets you nowhere.” The 6 foot tall man chuckled before winking at the girl.

“That may be the case right now, but soon you’ll fall for my charms like every girl before you.” Karou smugly smiled to himself, getting the girl to yet again roll her eyes before pushing the man’s arm.

“Well aren’t you the confident one?”

“You know it beautiful.” Zoii shook her head before finding herself smiling at the mans confidence. She had to admit that he was a breathe of fresh air. He seemed the most normal out of the guys. In fact she felt herself relaxing a bit at the presence of the man. 

“So Mr. Prince Charming…what are you planning on doing today?” The man smiled before looking at the girl. A big confident smile on his face.

"Well, honestly I have one thing I want to do today." Karou wiggled his eyebrow suggestively before seeing Zoii crossing her arms in a tired pose. "Heh. All jokes aside I want to see where you wanted to go. I'm sure that the other children didn't give you the chance to chose. I want you to feel relaxed and know that although this is stressful, I am here with you through every step." The older adult smiled charmingly at the girl as she found herself relaxing more. 

"Thanks, Karou." Zoii sat down on the couch before signalling the man to sit across her on her chair. "Your charms almost worked on me, but i wont fall for you like that sir." Karou pouted childishly before saying a 'so close'. 

"So miss, where do you want to go? Just say the word and your magical carriage will appear." Zoii only shook her head in disbelief at this grown man. Zoii thought about the place that she wanted to go most that had been on her mind for some time.

"How about the art museum? I heard that they are starting to add more darker art to their gallery. Its also got a music room where they sometimes show recitals and plays. They also have some opera house next door. Opera isn't something that I saw myself into, but I wanna try and watch it. Besides when will I ever get this opportunity?" Karou nodded in agreement.

Zoii said a quick "I'll be back in a minute. Let me get more properly dressed." before heading out with the older man. 

Because the art museum as a few hours away, by the time both Karou and Zoii arrived around the afternoon. Deciding to get a quick lunch before heading to the museum, the two went for a simple IHOP brunch. Zoii wasn't gonna admit it, but just being with the man was fun, even if they were just sitting eating together. No conversations between them. Just enjoying each others company. It wasn't like what she felt with the mute boy, Azusa. 

After a quick meal at the breakfast joint, the two headed for the art museum. once the two arrived the first thing Zoii noticed was the large amount of people. it was much more crowded then she would think given the subject. Karou who was keeping an eye out for her, noticed her shocked expression. "Was the little miss thinking it would be empty?" Zoii nodded her head, glancing at the exhibit map. 

"Yeah. Well it doesn't matter. Lets check out the art. I wanted to see what they consider dark art." Karou followed by the young adults side as they checked out each art piece. The two would express how they saw the pieces they each saw and exchange thoughts. 

It wasn't till the two looked at the full exhibit that Zoii noticed a lovely, haunting sound come from the music room. In the center of room, a white grand piano, and surrounding that piano, a large group of people. "Is there a recital playing? I did't see anything on the voucher. Maybe this is just some random guy that drew in the crowd." Zoii spoke to herself as she felt herself draw closer to the sound. 

The music was oddly familiar. As if Zoii had heard it before. She wasn't sure why, but it made her think back to when she first got the game and the theme song played. Karou who had noticed the girl walking towards the music, felt his heart stop at the sensation. Running towards the young adult, Karou grabbed Zoii's hand. Zoii shook her head, no longer feeling the odd daze she had felt seconds ago.

"I think that we should go beautiful. I know you want to see the play at the opera house. If we want to get good seats we should head out early." Zoii only nodded her head, her thoughts back to the music playing in the background of the museum. Putting his hand gently on the girls back, he headed out with the slightly dazed girl.

 

Inside the museum a man with monochrome hair and hetrochromatic eyes sat at the piano smiling to himself. It won’t be too long my heroine. His playing stopped as he noticed the large crowd of people surrounding him. The duel-eyed man only pushed his hair our of his eyes before heading out towards his favorite playthings. 

“That was beautiful sir, I can’t believe you could play so lovely. You’re so cool!”

“OMG can I cave a picture of you!?”

“Are you a model? You’re so handsome!!” Girls surrounded the man before he snapped his fingers, making the girls turn away, ignoring the man. 

“How annoying…. I don’t want to be surrounded by pathetic humans and their annoying words. I want only the heroine to notice me.” The mysterious man rolled his two different eyes before continuing with his task. He needed to make himself known to his heroine. "This is why I hate being on this weak, boring planet. The humans are so, disgusting. No one will ever be as good as my precious heroine." 

Meanwhile at the opera house, Karou was busy thinking about the man he saw earlier. What the hell is the he doing here on earth? What does that guy have planned? He better not be thinking of taking away what’s mine. Zoii's been through enough. Knowing him he's got something messed up in that mind of his. Why was he playing that song? Why is he showing himself now? I won't let him mess with the little miss. I will protect her. I will even break the rules he gave us to keep her safe. 

Zoii noticed the man’s unusual behavior. She knew that the man was charming and mature, but he was never the quiet type. He seemed to like to talk, flirt or get the girl to blush in any type of way. So the fact that the man wasn’t even doing those, made Zoii wonder. “You okay? What’s on your mind?” Upon hearing Zoii talk directly to him, Karou stopped thinking before turning his attention to the girl. 

“Miss Volunteer, I was just thinking of how beautiful you are.” Kairi rolled her eyes yet again before snapping at the man.

“Cut the crap dude. You’ve been acting weird since the incident with the piano. Look I don’t know what the hell happened, and frankly I don’t care, but if you wanna be alone then please bring me back home.” The hazel eyed man knew that the girl was serious. Maybe he needed to just go home and think things through. After all, the man Karou saw could just someone who looked like him? No that was impossible, no one had the same appearance of that man. 

Once Zoii and Karou were finished watching the play, the man brought her back to her apartment. Leaving Zoii to think today’s events over. “Who the hell was playing that beautiful music? It was perfect. I felt like I was being drawn into it.” Zoii suddenly remembered how with Azusa’s route, Azusa could play the piano beautifully. But would Azusa do something like play for a large group of people? No of course not, this is the mysterious, shadow boy were talking about. I can’t imagine him doing that. If it wasn’t Azusa, then who was it? Maybe someone taught Azusa how to play the piano. That’s the only thing I can think of. But if someone taught him to play, then who is this man?   
\-----------

Zoii continued thinking about the mysterious music before falling asleep shortly after. Once asleep she heard a menacing laugh followed by the same scene she saw last time. Is this that dream again? “It seems that you can’t help but think of someone else while on the prince charming's route. Shame on you. Don’t you know what happened when you go and think of someone else while on a route? My heroine…you really are amazing. I can’t wait till March. I hope you have fun these last few months, it might be the only normal moment in your life.” The Game Maker spoke directly into the girls ear, sending shivers down her spine. Zoii shook off the fear before gaining what little courage she had to ask her the man questions that had been plaguing her mind. 

“Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you? What kind of game are you planning?” The voice yet again laughed before speaking, feeling as if it was speaking directly to the girl’s soul. Zoii shivered before turning her head to see no one. 

“Why am I doing this? Simple, I’m the Game Maker and I just want to play out my game. I want to watch you squirm in misery, anxiety and most of all, I want you to call out for me.” The girl was about to ask what the hell the man meant, but she was soon brought back to reality.

\------------------  
When the girl woke up from her ‘meeting’ with the mysterious man, she noticed her phone ringing. Checking the caller I.D. she saw the name Prince Charming. Letting out a breathe of fresh air, the girl answered the phone. Only to get concerned voice, sounding as if any second they would break.

“Zoii…please don’t think of someone else when you’re on my route. I don’t want to see you get a bad end. Please just forget about what you heard at the museum earlier tonight.” It wasn’t that she was thinking about the man, she was more curious then anything thing else. She just wanted to know who could play so beautifully. it was like an odd sound that drew her in. Something that made her feel connected at the soul. Karou was getting worried about the silence on Zoii's end. Before he could speak the girl’s quiet voice spoke up.

“I’ll stop if you tell me who that was. I don't like being left in the dark, please just talk to me. I don't want anymore secrets. It's eating me up inside with all this, uncertainty.” The man took a deep breath before answering. 

“Let’s just say that the man you heard was an old friend of mine that I haven’t seen for a long time. I'll be telling you everything on the last day. Just get some sleep and please don't let any thoughts that aren't of me cross your mind. It's going to be hard, but its important.” The girl smiled over the phone before hearing the voice of the older man. “Miss Volunteer. I’d like to apologize for my immature behavior earlier tonight. I believe I let my emotions and thoughts drift somewhere else. You should be the only thing on my mind, yet it wasn’t. I deeply apologize.” Karou spoke in the deepest of concern for the girl. He never let his emotions get to him before. But there was something about the sick bastard he just couldn’t help but worry about. The hazel eyed man knew he was up to no good. He didn’t want anyone to hurt the girl he loved. No. Karou wanted to protect the girl. He didn’t want anyone to take her away from him. 

After ending the call, the 36 year old laid down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. “Damn that man. I can’t wait till I see his stupid pale ass face. I’d love to rip out his eyes and shove his face in a meat grinder. He better not try anything with the girl. I can’t see her getting hurt anymore. I know what he’s doing. He’s been doing it to the other girls before her, now he wants to make her suffer. I can’t let him do it. I need to stop him this time. Whatever the cost. He’ll be stopped. No more tears will be shed…I’ve had enough of it.” 

\-----------------------------

The next morning Zoii walked out to the library in hopes that she'd get to read some new releases when she spotted the tan man. “Yo. Prince Charming. What’s up?” Once the man noticed the girl, Karou smiled widely before walking across the street to the girl. 

“I’m just going out for my morning walk. You thinking about volunteering again?” 

“Maybe. I feel like I haven’t done it in a few months. Actually, now that I think about it. It’s been almost a year. I can’t believe that I’ve been in this game for so long. After your route then I have to choose right?” The man nodded in agreement. “Yeah, thought so. Hey…can I ask a question?”

Karou brought his full attention to the girl, standing in front of him. Without saying anything, the girl felt her lips curl upwards. “What happens if I don’t chose anyone? What happens after? I can't help but think that there's something way deeper then what I thought going on, and it's freaking me out. I don't know why, but I'm really scared. Like once I finish this game, I'm going to find out something that's going to shatter my world.” Before Zoii knew it the girl felt tears streaming down her face. “Huh? Why am I crying? I don’t understand.” That was the last thing Karou needed to bring the girl away from everything. He needed to protect her. Seeing the girl he cared for crying, he felt himself holding the girl in his arms. He felt the girl tremble in his arms as he held her tighter. 

“I promise you. Things will get better. I’ll make sure of it. I can’t see you miserable anymore. I will stop this madness. Just let me help you. I’ll get the sick bastard who is harming you. He’ll pay when I get my hands on that sadist.” Zoii started up at the man holding her, noticing his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her as if she was the most important thing to him. Even though he only knew her for a few days. The girl felt his strong love for her. It made the girl smile to herself as she felt her heart beating faster. She felt that this man was deeply in love with her.

"I guess you are like a prince…I can’t believe it.” Karou couldn’t hear the compliment from the girl, he only thought going through his mind was a way to stop this madness. After holding Zoii, Karou soon let go of the girl.

“Hey let me take you somewhere.” Without question the girl followed behind the man, hand in hand. The two walked across the park towards the lake, Zoii tilting her head in confusion. Upon getting closer to the destination, Karou covered the Zoii’s eyes, wanting to surprise her. Once at the spot, Karou uncovered his hands. Once adjusting to the light, Zoii noticed a beautiful canopy of trees of all colors, as well as a wonderful lake overlooking the vast trees. Everything looked so unreal. The bright blue sky reflected the lake across them, while a canopy of green and red leaves surrounded the area around them. The girl couldn’t hide her shock as she felt her heart flutter in her chest. 

“Holy crap this is beautiful. How is this the park? No how did you find this place? I’ve lived here for four years and I never have found this place. I walked this park many times, never once saw this.” The girl’s voice was overfilling with emotions. Karou only smiled charmingly, before taking the girls hand in his. 

“I found it by luck when I was taking my morning walk. I haven’t showed anyone, and I won’t. This is the place I like to go to be alone. Its untouched by anyone. It’s pure and simple. It’s like the gods above sent it directly from the heavens. Here…let me show you more.” The girl followed the man in a daze, unable to do anything but fall for the romantic guy. Walking down the path, the two of them turned a corner to see a tree stump and birch trees all around. “This is the spot I come to just look up at the sky. It’s a clearing and the way you can still hear the birds, the calming lake, it’s all so peaceful. I love it. Ever since I found this spot, I’ve been waiting for the day I could get the chance to show you. It was hard having to wait for you, but I’m ecstatic to show you it. I hope we can share this moment for a lifetime.” After speaking, the man held hands with Zoii, making her blush an indescribable shade of red. Soon a soft kiss on the girls hands was shared underneath the birch trees, while the birds chirped peacefully.


	11. Knight in Shinning Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karou tells the MC of our story about the mysterious mastermind behind the game.

11.

 

It had already been three months since Zoii was with the oldest man, Karou, and she never once felt so loved. Tonight was the last night with the man. The two of them laid side by side under the starry April sky. Tomorrow would be the end of the route and the end of the game. At least to the girl’s knowledge and she was fearing the outcome of her choice. Her thoughts couldn't be contained. She was scared. Her gut kept telling her to beware and never forget. To not loose hope and faith. 

Karou was thinking the same thing as he layed next to the girl. Just what would happen to the girl? in the previous games the girl would just have her memory erased and thrown back in her original time. Almost as if it was just a dream state. But Karou felt as if this wasn't going to happen this time. He felt as if this Zoii played a higher importance to the game then they all knew. He had no idea what was happening, and he no time to think about anything other then the girl next to him. He'd spend the last remaining time with her before the game ended.

“I know I'm not supposed to think about anything while I'm on your route but do you remember when you told me that you'd answer my questions? I really would like to know from you. I don't care what you say, just please ease my worry. I'm so scared Karou. I can't help but think of terrifying things. Please help me.” Zoii got up from the ground before looking at the man's hazel eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"You're so beautiful. You know that?" The mature man rubbed his thumb underneath Zoii's eye kissing her gentle on the forehead. "I won't let you cry anymore. If it will help your worries, it would be my pleasure to help out a little lady."

Sitting Zoii next to the man, the charming man began. "I am not supposed to tell you everything. I could get destroyed by the Maker. But what I will tell you is this. We aren't humans. We are not of flesh and bones like you. Azusa, Shiro, Tomo and myself are creations from the man we call Game Maker. He's not human either. He's a being that, from what I understand, is in a dimension separated from yours. He has powers of great strength. He is someone who with just the snap of his finger can alter time as he pleases. He's a sick bastard who's been toying with humans for an unknown time. He created the four of us to test out the normal human emotions. It's ridiculous if you ask me, but the man is always planning something. He's clever and cunning. He is always one step of the game. That one night when we went to the museum, that was him. he was trying to draw you to him." The man paused for brief time, checking to see if the girl had been listening. Her eyes focused solely on the man in front of her. Karou continued. 

"I don't know what his obsession with you is though. From the many games I've played and been part of, he's never once showed himself or showed much of an interest to the heroine. The man is an enigma and I hate it. I can tell you for sure that whatever happens in near future, you keep your head high and don't let anything bring you down. You will get through it all. I know you're a fighter. You're strong and you had to deal with the other boys for the last nine months. And trust me, living with them, it can be a challenge. You are a really amazing young lady. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I will protect you, even if by chance things turn out like they are going to hell. I'll be by your side. Forever and always." Karou found himself opening up his heart to the girl. He cared about every one of the previous heroine's of the games, but he never felt the dread that this one had. He knew she needed to hear what was in his heart. 

“Zoii Spencer…I want to let you know that I’m so madly in love with you and I have never felt such real emotions before. I don't understand. I am just a machine created by the Game Maker to simulate human emotions for the sake of the game, but I feel as if they are real. Does that make me human?” Zoii smiled to the man before taking his hand in hers.

“It makes you better. Humans are strange. We tend to be selfish, be cold and heartless. It's what you feel, the love and protectiveness, that makes you a better human then many real ones." 

“I love you.” Karou spoke under his breathe feeling that this protagonist understood him more than anyone else before. He never felt such a connection to a human before, let alone a protagonist to his makers sick game. It made the mature man feel young again. Like some cliché romance novel. Although that wasn’t far from the truth, considering how this was a game. Suddenly the happiness that the man felt vanished. That’s right…this is a game. After this route…none of us will see her, we’ll go to the next person like always. It will be the same endless cycle that the ‘Game Maker’ brings us through. The girl will only be left with memories of us, nothing more, and nothing less. I can’t let that happen though. I promised I’d do whatever I can to protect her…and I plan to do so. I can’t let that sadistic bastard harm the one true, kind-hearted person on this planet. I just need to see that creep in person. I think I know where he’d be.

After the main character fell asleep, Karou brought the girl back with him to her apartment before setting her on the bed. He had to find the mastermind of this whole ordeal before the sun came out an hour later. Running to the art museum, Karou saw the mysterious man waiting patiently, humming a cheerful tune. “Game Maker!! I want you to call off this whole game. I can’t let you hurt the girl I love so much. I don’t care what happens to us, but I want to protect her. I can’t witness her crying face when the four of us leave out of her life. I can’t deal with that. I never once felt so in love. Please stop this madness. I beg of you.” 

The man only smiled before laughing darkly and cold. “Is my creation feeling real emotions? Well I did program you to feel such, desires. But to think that you of all people would feel the strongest, purest of them. Ha! Don’t make me laugh. I told you before the game started that I won’t change the rules. I told all of you that once the girl chooses, she will feel the most pain. Then, feeling such sadness, she’ll know what it feels like to be alive, to be a human.” The Game Maker only glared at the brunette before turning his head away, ignoring him.

“What's your fucking obsession with this girl!? You weren’t as harsh on the others as you are of Zoii. What’s so different? Why can’t you cut back some slack on the girl?” The only response Karou got was a smile that sent shivers of fear down the man’s spine. “You will regret this. I’ll get you for this. I won’t let you bring harm to this girl. That I swear on my life.” The man ran back home before the sun rose, signaling a start of a new day. The Game Maker watched as his newest creation ran off.


	12. Back to the Beginning

12.

The girl woke up in her bed remembering today was the day she’d chose which of the characters she liked most. It was crazy to think that this whole time she was to date someone to fall in love with. Like a dating game. The more she thought about it the more she felt as there was missing pieces to the story. Like a incomplete puzzle that cant be solved without all of its pieces. Grabbing her jacket and phone Zoii held her chest to rid the dread and called the man Karou. 

Once she had called up the man, the 36 year old told the others about how they'd meet up at the Dairy Queen in about thirty minutes. After ending the call the girl got ready for the final game. It will be over after this. Right? I mean they only told her that she had a year to fall in love, although the more she thought about it, the more questions she had. Why do I have to be chose? What will happen to the ones I don’t choose? What happens after I choose one? Wait, what happened to the app? Wasn’t there something like load game and bonus? Is there more to this then what everyone is telling me? No...They might not even know the full story. Zoii shook her head at the racing thoughts. It was no use trying to think about it now. She just needed to see how this game would play out. She wouldn't let fear get in her way. 

Once Zoii finished getting ready, the girl headed off to her first meeting spot. Once there, she noticed the boys sitting at the same spot a year ago. Memories flashed through her head as she remembered how unreal the whole idea was. How something from, no someone from a game came to live in the real world. She couldn’t believe that the characters from her otome game came to life. Now it’s all a thing in the past. She knew it wasn’t a dream. If it was, the girl was scared to.

“This sure brings back memories.” Zoii spoke to herself looking at the mask wearing man hiding in the corner of the fast food joint. Tomo and Shiro were having a side argument while Karou trying to calm down the polar opposites. Zoii ordered the boys something before sitting down in the spot she was with them last year. 

“So. This is it, huh? How are we gonna start this meeting?” Tomo asked taking a bite out of his strawberry cheesecake blizzard. 

“I’ll start since I called all you out today.” Zoii spoke first, looking at the guys. “So as you know today I have to pick someone I liked most. Now before picking I got to say this to all of you.” The girl paused, suddenly feeling sadness at the outcome and unanswered questions appearing in her head. “I have never once been so happy in my life. I would have never thought that a year ago I’d actually be so happy to have each of you in my life. Before you all showed up, I lived a mundane, meaningless life. I spent days in my house not doing anything, wishing that I had some meaning. Wondering what’s the point? But then you guys showed up. And honestly I hated the idea of having to pick. It was too weird for me to comprehend, but then Tomo spoke to me, convincing me that I could have fun for once in my life. Do something for myself. I still find it hard that this is even reality, but, hey…if it’s not, then I don’t ever wanna wake up.” Soon the girl felt herself laughing at the situation. Just what could go wrong. Everything was going to be all right. It was just a weird dating game. 

“Azusa Fujimoto. Tomo Haruka. Shiro Tanaka. Karou Suzaki. I care about all you so much and I don’t want to choose between any of you. I don’t wanna think about what will happen to you after. I have so many unanswered questions and I still don’t understand anything. To be honest, I’m so scared to wake up one morning and not remember any of you. It’s scary. I don’t want that.” The main character felt someone lean her against a shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Azusa. His red eyes were looking down at her, his glasses reflecting her distressed face. Although the man had his mask, she could tell that the mute boy was smiling at the girl.

“You guys all made me feel really happy. Everyone. Just promise me that nothing will happen to you guys. That this isn’t some dream. That even if I don’t chose, you’ll still be by my side.” No one said anything, making the girl worry. “You will stay by my side right?” Still nothing. “Right?” The girl once again panicked, feeling herself shaking in fear. 

Azusa held the girl closer before Karou spoke out with confidence. “No, I promise you that we’ll stay with you forever. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promised you right? I keep my word. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Tomo agreed with Karou.

“We will always be in your life. Don’t worry okay?” The bright smile Tomo always had made the girl smile as well. The sadness she felt seconds ago, soon went away. Taking a deep breath, the girl sat up straight, no longer worried. No matter what happens, no matter how many unanswered questions she still had, the short haired girl would still have them by her side at all times. 

“Thank you guys for being with me this whole time. But I need to choose. I know that whatever happens, I can count on all of you.” Shiro who was sitting across the girl only rolled his eyes in annoyance before speaking up.

“Idiot. Of course you can.” The girl smiled brightly before giving her final answer. 

“My god this really is like a game huh? Although I feel more like the heroine of a bachelorette TV drama then a game, but it’s been fun, so who cares, huh?” Zoii soon felt a dizziness overwhelm her before the world around her darkened. Before she knew it, the girl fell into a sudden sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was another boring day for the 23 year old unemployed adult. Spending most days inside her apartment, only going outside to spend the weekend at the local library. The 23 year old had no friends around to keep her from feeling the loneliness of day to day life. It was a mundane cycle that the adult had grown tired of. The young adult had known that this was the life of someone who had chosen to be kept up inside a dark apartment.

One night after spending many hours searching the internet and mindlessly scrolling through pictures of random fandoms, the young adult decided she wanted to add some new apps to her iPod. Getting out the app store the girl typed up dating games. Many of the games had beautiful artwork that had attracted the adult to the games, but there was one in particular that had really caught the girl’s attention. A game called ‘Loves Poisonous Secret’. The artwork was beautiful and the story summery had drawn her attention. Once checking out the screen shots of the game itself the girl added it to her iPod. A few minutes later ‘Loves Poisonous Secret’ had been uploaded. Clicking on the app, the opening music played, showing each character that the girl assumed would be the love interests in the game, while sad, cryptic melody filled the dark bedroom. The moment the opening finished a screen with start game, load game and bonus material appeared. Tapping on start game the game began.

 

It was a beautiful autumn morning as the sun shined through the crack in the curtain. I woke up as the light had blinded me from my bed. I stretched my tired limbs as I yawed. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep from my eyes. After my vision has grown used to the blinding light, I went to look at my phone noticing the time. 8:45. I went to turn away from the light before I noticed the time. Wait…Wait a minute. 8:45? The sleepy feeling I had was suddenly washed away as I jumped out of my bed, falling face first on the floor as blankets fought to keep me in my cozy bed. I got ready as quickly as possible, throwing on whatever I could find in my closet.  
I can’t believe I’m going to be late for work!! My boss will kill me! I need to get dressed. I ran out of my two bedroom apartment and headed to my job at “Suzaki Corp.” A really famous company that was run by a man named Karou Suzaki. Everyone in Japan knew about the company. It had started off as a small family owned business with only about thirty employees. As the company grew, more and more people wanted to join the company. However the down fall to the corporation was the difficulties one would have to face while trying to get hired. I had tried over and over to get hired for many years before I was lucky enough just to get a job working as a secretary for the famous company.  
I ran into someone as I was lost in my thoughts. “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry!” I tried to run off before the man grabbed a hold of my arm, making me stop in my tracks. As I turned around, I was met with a cold stare that made me stop in my tracks in pure terror. The man who stopped me spoke in a deep, cold voice.  
“Idiot, what the hell are you doing playing this game again?!” I saw his dark purple eyes glaring at me with hidden rage. I thought his strange behavior was weird, as he talked to me like that. I only bowed my head before running off.

 

The 23 year old re-read the message again, seeing if perhaps she saw it right. Was that some type of writer mistake? Why would they add that? It made no since to the girl playing the game. Paying no attention to the odd mistake, the girl continued to game. Looking at the man she had just met. Dark hair, sharp, glaring purple eyes, tattoos covering up both arms and sun kissed skin. After admiring the attractive man, the girl remembered in the opening as Shiro Tanaka, the girl continued to play the otome game.

 

That man was so odd. I hope I don’t run into anyone else. I can’t afford to be late, I don’t want to get fired. I looked at my watch and noticed I only had ten minutes to clock in my work. I need to stop wasting time and get going! I made it just in time before I’d be late. The moment I walked into my private office I noticed my boss standing beside someone who I had never seen before. Maybe a new employee? I stood up straight ready for the boss to talk to me what this was about.  
“Mr. Suzaki wanted to thank you for your hard work these past couple of years as his employee. He would like to make you his personal secretary for his old retired one. If you would please, gather your things, your being promoted.” I couldn’t believe it! I’m getting promoted! As the personal secretary for the CEO of this famous company. I wonder who he is? As I was about to ask who this Karou Suzaki was, the man next to the old man spoke up.  
“Miss Volunteer, I promise you that I'll get you out of this hell. Just remember. Remember how you played this game. You're not going to let him do this to you again. Break the cycle beautiful. Free yourself and free us from this endless hell. You need to break out and finish the real game. Its going to be hell but we are all on your side. We will be watching you from the screen." 

 

Zoii soon felt a sharp, painful pressure in her head. As if someone was pushing her brain, squeezing it, over and over, pushing her to the limit of unconscious and awareness. The girl began to shake, before speaking to herself. "Why am I reliving my life again? Why on earth am I meeting Shiro and Karou again? I remember this! This is like the first night I played this game. Just what the hell is going on?!" Upon remembering the time loop, the scenery changed to the dark abyss, Zoii was growing familiar with. 

Zoii soon heard a laugh followed by a flash of light. “Well done, my heroine. I can’t believe you remembered so soon. I was thinking that I would be able to trick you for a lot longer. I guess, you’re stronger than I thought.” Before the girl could do anything, a figure had appeared before her, the mysterious man she kept seeing in her odd dreams. Zoii looked up at black and white hair, pushed back, showing one red eye and one hallowed. The skin around the left side of the figure was chipped, peeling, showing that this man wasn’t even a human. Wires and what appeared to be a camera light shone in the dark abyss. Is he a machine like Karou and the others? Karou said that the Game Maker wasn't human. He's clearly something odd. The machines smile was like a predator looking at prey, ready to kill. The girl never felt so terrified before. This has to the ‘Game Maker’ she knew so much about. Before the girl could question anything the man spoke, bringing the girl to his face, holding unto her chin. Forcing her to look at his red glassy eye. The eye growing more and more red as she stared into it. Imagines soon fled through her brain as she was soon feeling as if she was watching someones life in there eyes.  
“I bet you have so many questions. First allow me to properly introduce myself to you, my precious heroine.”


	13. Your Motives are Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know why the mastermind created the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to bold the writing or do any of that fancy stuff. This chapter is all in the memories/ POV of the antagonist. None of it is in the third POV.

13.

I was living a relatively simple life. For thousands of years I would watch from my own world keeping track of the life around me. I enjoyed being by myself. Not having to put up with any beings getting in my way. I was contect with such a simple life till eventually the same routine cycle grew boring. Once humans evolved and became beings who used technology, I grew interested in games.

After what felt like only a short amount of time, I found myself bored and feeling as if something was missing in my life. I came to question if I had ever been satisfied with life. If this was what I would call my existence here. I came to question my own self, wondering if I wasn’t human, or machine. But I am nothing. At least that’s how I saw it. No one knew I existed. I was an enigma. A mystery. I lived for what seemed like thousands of years only to be done with it all. I would watch from the sidelines. Occasionally go the human realm and blend in with the people there. 

I thought to myself that if humans were so easily amused with these simple games, why can't I test it out? I had the power to create. Not only in an alternate realm, but the brains. Human technology wasn't as advantaged as they would like to think. I had thousands of years to play out and create whatever my heart so desired. Watching the humans I noticed that there was a common trait many of them shared. Sadness. Emptiness. Loneliness. 

I thought if I could create a game that could ease the minds of all these pathetic creatures maybe I could entertain myself and possibly find just what I'm missing. What the odd feeling I had in my chest cavity. It started off with watching many young humans play games they called 'otome/dating' games. They all had a similar outcome. 

A certain amount of charters in the game would be certain tropes that for some pathetic reason females loved, and the females would fall for the charters in the game. It was the dumbest thing I had come across. but seeing those humans go from sadness, to anger. To love. I craved that. I needed to recreate that feeling. 

I had been into the human realm many times after that. Trying to see if perhaps if I cam in contact with humans I'd be able to feel some spark of life in my lifeless body. I spent what felt like years in the world before finding out my life was in fact missing something. I met with a human that had made me feel something that i never felt. The human was someone who brought me emotions that I could only understand in a logical standpoint. 

Humans are such fragile creatures. So easily broken. I knew it was to happen. it didn't make it any more the annoyance to me. It was then, that I created the game. I knew that humans felt broken when someone they cared about left them. The short life being taught me that. I wanted to feel something once again. After all, once I lost that light in my dark abyss, I needed to find some entertainment for my boring dark life.

Using my knowledge of dating games I created four men. These four that would each fall under a certain trope that females enjoyed. Looks were taken into consideration as well. Once the machines were created, I gave them personalities that would fit with the trope that females would find fascinating. I went and then used my powers to create an app that only the humans I found fascinating could see. They would play the first part, the prolong, its called. And with the beginning of the game, the female would chose one of my creations. 

Before choosing I made it to where the game would crash and then the real game would begin. My androids would be sent to the human world to play out the game that i saw fit. Using my orders and my words to guide them. 

This was how I found my love for playing with the emotions of humans interesting. Most people would crack under the abuse I’d give them. Others would break, cry and beg to a god that never existed. But yet no one ever tried to figure out it was me. I never showed myself to any of them. After all I was the bad guy. The antagonist of the story. I guess I was okay with it. I was satisfied with just watching from the other world. 

I never wanted anything else in this twisted mind of mine. I just wanted to be entertained and find some other use of my time. To see what emotions humans could show me. I craved it. It became an obsession of mine. To play with humans. To see the females cry, beg, ask for the guys to be real. It was all so laughable to me. 

By creating these men and having the beings fall for them, my creations. My work. My, idea...it brought me back to when I was with the human. I felt both disgusted and fulfilled with life. I will continue doing what I please till the day my lifeless body can finally be put to rest.


	14. Bonus Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More answers as the story soon gets closer to the conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I knew how to add bold and itallics. If its not in third POV its the charters thinking and their memories.
> 
> Warnings;  
> Mentions of gang bang  
> bullying  
> murder  
> humiliation

14.  
Bonus Matterial

Zoii stood in the abyss, seeing the man’s memories flood in her head. This is why the Game Maker did all this? To get rid of boredom? Was he really that childish? Zoii didn't know how to react. She only stood in shock. Looking at the man in front of her. Would she be forced to relive her life over and over again? What about her sister? Would she ever see her again? What ever happened to Sara? Was the Game Maker part of why she left? Did he do something to make her leave? Overpowered by confusion and anger, the girl charged at the man, grabbing his collar. 

“What the hell did you do to my sister? Where is she? She wrote a note to me the beginning of the year saying she was gone to her mom’s. Was that a lie to get me to be alone so you wouldn’t have to deal with anyone? Did you harm her? Where is she really?!” Zoii screamed in the man’s face, making the creator only laugh loudly.

“Yes that’s the face I wanted to see most. Such anger. Such life!! Show me more of your emotions heroine!!” The man cried out in pure joy, earning a punch to the face. Zoii had no patience for this man’s game anymore. She needed questions. She needed to know, now.

“Stop fucking with me you sick bastard! Tell me what the fuck happened to Sara! Tell me or I’ll rip out your eyes with my bare hands!” To show her point she reached for the mans diffrent eyes.

“Ahahaha…haha!!” The Game Maker laughed loudly before the girl pinned the man down to the abyss’s floor. As the girl was about to rip out the man’s eyes he spoke up. “I can assure you I did nothing to your sister. She really went to see the mother. But because you’re going to keep living this year over and over, you won’t see her ever again. Unless…” the man trailed off. Zoii was done playing this man’s game. 

“For fucks sake! Tell me already!! I’m done with your shit you asshat!! Stop playing around!” Yet another laugh came from the man. He was messing with her. How it was so easy to push the buttons of this girl. He couldn’t help but become increasingly proud of his heroine. 

“Unless you play the game right, there’s only one way to get the true end. You need to figure that out my lovely heroine. Once you get the true end, everything will come together and you’ll get everything answered. How will react when you find the answers your looking for my dear heroine?” Game Maker’s voice was playful, teasing. Zoii slapped the man along side his left cheek, earning a playful smirk.

“I promise you fucker, I’ll break out of this endless cycle and then, I’ll destroy everything you’ve worked for. I promise you.” With that said the man in charge watched as the girl woke up, leaving the realm. Game Maker only sneered before speaking to himself, watching the girl’s figure disappear into the abyss. 

“Oh my heroine. Don’t you know what happens once you finish a game? You find out the many answers to questions you wish you didn't know about. How will you react when you find out about your real life? About your secret...my dear heroine.” 

…

Zoii woke up in her bed before grabbing her iPod. She needed to check out the bonus material and see if there was anything on the load selection. First of all she needed to see if the game was there. Unlocking her iPod, the game was on the home page, ready to be played. The girl could almost see the Game Maker’s smile. Zoii knew that bastard had to be watching from wherever he was. Fed up with the man the girl clicked on the game.

‘Loves Poisonous Secret’ theme song played before showing the home screen for the app. The words bonus material and load game were bold. The girl clicked on bonus material first. Curious to see what it had. Once she tapped the screen, the four boys she could choose from were lined up side by side. Tapping on Azusa first she saw that new information was added. Without overthinking it, the girl clicked on the man’s sprite. The screen went black before Zoii read the dialog box. 

 

*******************

I was the oldest of the creations the Game Maker had. He created me when he was first starting off the game. Like the other creations, I was a pawn. For the mans strange games. he never would let me know why he was doing this. Why he was creating others. He would just laugh and tell me, toys don't question. I stopped questioning after a while, not wanting to be punished by the sick creator.   
When it was just me and the Game Maker, I would always watch him going into the back room. I would hear him talking to someone. Not hearing anything back. I thought it as just him creating a new toy to play with.   
When I asked one time the Game Maker told me I wasn’t the first toy he made. There was another, although when I looked around and saw no one with the man. I was confused why I didn't see them. I only assumed it was him not being happy of it. My master didn’t know what he was doing. He made a lot of mistakes. That's what was going through my head as he would continue to push aside the questions.   
I know the master hated me from the beginning. He never put any effort into my creation. Didn’t even give me a backstory worth anything. I was the one he didn’t feel proud of. Unlike the others. I was just a toy to rid boredom. All the machines were. We were nothing to the man. I hated thinking about that.   
Unlike the other three, the maker was proud of them. He would always praise them for their hard work. Me on the other hand, couldn't seem to make him happy. I just wanted to loved and be acknowledged by the man who gave me life. Gave me, some type of happiness. I was always scolded and told that I was pathetic by the maker. Always told that I could never make any of the females happy.   
It was when I was told about the new game, the final game. One game that would put all the past games meaningful. The Game Maker was overjoyed when he told the creations about the game. he first told us about the newest protagonist of the game. A girl with the name of Zoii Spencer.Just hearing about the girl and her large interests in things, I felt that she could understood my feelings. My lack of interest in most things. My odd behavior. It was something that I was proud of. Someone who could actually understand me. I didn’t even know the new girl. When the Game Maker told everyone about the game he was making especially for the girl, I felt for the first time in my life, excited. If this girl could love me for me, then this girl must be perfect.   
Whenever Tomo or I would ask what made this girl so different the Game Maker would laugh, ignoring the questions. When our creator finally showed us the girl, Zoii Spencer, I couldn’t help but feel something for her.   
Once the game was made, the four boys and I left to the human world. It was our first time leaving our master’s world. Once the game stared and I saw the girl from the other side of the screen I fell in love with her more. She was beautiful. The way she would push up her glasses when reading the dialog, or the way her beautiful eyes shined when seeing the other boys. But it was when she saw me at the end of the prolong chapter, I saw pure interest. I saw someone who was genially curious about me. Someone who looked like they just saw one of the most perfect beings on the planet.   
Zoii saw me. Not the fake side, but the real me. It was then when I realized that I had become more interested in the girl. I wanted to know more about her. Have things from her so I could feel closer to the human. When she first left on the first day, I couldn’t help but feel a force pulling me towards the girl’s bedroom, reading her journal and taking her shirt. It was like a sick desire to have objects of sorts from my princess.   
If Zoii knew I was stalking her, she didn’t care. I would always hide in the shadows, watching her. Wanting to be with her at all costs. Whenever the girl left to go somewhere I would take things from her. A toothbrush, a hairbrush that had strands of her hair, pairs of underwear that had her sweet scent on them. I soon had my own shrine of the neighbor girl. But it wasn’t enough. Just having her items couldn’t fulfill my need to have the girl, I soon wanted to have the girl to myself. I knew living in an apartment could be a problem, but then the Game Maker gave me an idea. He told me that I could use my knowledge on the girl to my advantage. I hated having to use the girl I loved but I needed her with me. Because of my programming, I was able to do whatever I wanted as long as it would affect my princess.   
It was right before the final day before I would have to give up my Zoii for the blonde boy Tomo. I decided to put my plan to action. After a few weeks of talking more to the girl, giving her confusion, she had finally wanted my attention. I went over to the girl’s apartment to use my charm on her. Once she was deep in my plan, I set it into motion. She came over to my room to hear me play the piano, once the girl cried I knew it worked. My princess was in love with me as I was of her. I held her as she cried saying she didn’t want to leave me, I hated having to do what I was about to do. But I needed to complete my collection of Zoii’s belongings. The only thing missing was the girl herself.   
The man had seen what I did I do to Zoii. It was the first time that I saw something in his eyes. True, uncaged, boiling anger. I was terrified. Never felt so scared in my life. I had watched as the man had torn my arms out, my wires and circuits all being ripped out. I saw as the man had tears in his odd eyes. He was laughing hysterically as he tore me apart limb from limb. The last thing I saw was him holding the girl in his arms, as she was covered in blood and, other liquids.   
I can only assume from what I was told once I brought back from the human world, is that he had somehow turned back time. Maybe fixed what I had done. Maybe going as far as erasing my terrible, unforgivable mistake. 

*****************

Zoii laid on the bed, staring at the screen. Just what the hell is going on? What does Azusa mean when he says that there was another creation before him? That although he was the first, there was another before him? Zoii racked through her brain, trying to understand what Azusa was saying in his point of view. As Zoii thought back to the end of Azusa's route she remembered waking up and seeing that she had been used. She thought that was just a dream. So that wasn't a dream. Zoii only shook her head, not bothering to care anymore. It was least of her worries. Zoii took a deep breathe, getting ready to play the next character. She knew the only way to complete this game to finish everything. To know the whole story. The short haired girl then looked at Tomo’s sprite. This one should be interesting. Zoii always thought that this boy was the most fascinating. More effort put into him.

*********************

Ever since I was created I was altered with a cheerful personality. No matter who I was with, I was always the happy guy everyone loved. I didn’t need anything else. It was when the Game Maker had opened me up, gave me something that I never had before. Memories. Of course these were fake. Just some way to prepare for the new game that monster was preparing. I was excited at first to have memories, whether fake or not. It made me feel more human and less, machine.  
But when the memories came and haunted me, I knew something was wrong. I watched as a mother dressed up her little boy in dresses, giving him tiaras and high heels. The little boy didn’t care. He wanted to make his mother happy. I watched as I saw the boy getting picked on for looking like a girl. Memories flooded to me as I felt like I was living the boy’s life. I knew it was what the Game Maker had planned but I felt myself change.   
I was in middle school when the simple teasing turned to full blown bullying. The kids in Elementary School would just make fun of me, call me girly Haruka. But in my second year in middle school, I would get my body shoved into lockers, my head thrown in the toilet. Anything the students could think of. They would call me a faggot. Call me a pussy. I hated it that they treated me like that. My mother didn’t make any attempt to stop the bullying. My mother just told me that was a way boys flirted with girls. I yelled at my mother for calling me a girl. I am a boy!   
The next day a group of middle-schoolers that had been bullying me had gone too far. Ganging up on me to gang bang me, telling me that if I’m gonna dress like a girl. I might as well be treated one. As I screamed for them to stop on of the students took out a knife. Cutting out my left eye. I screamed and cried as the men laughed while continuing fucking me senseless.They called me cute as I begged and screamed. Said that my body was tight like a girls.   
It was then that something in me snapped. I felt myself loose conscience before a scream from someone other than me was all I could hear. As if watching someone else, I saw blood splatter all around me. Blurring my vision with nothing but sweet red. I felt myself, killing the bullies. Leaving nothing but a mess of bloody flesh and guts. It was after the deed was done I heard a new voice. One that was like mine, but darker. More sinister.   
“It’s about time you called for me, my sweet kitten. I’m Shiki. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I promise you, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ll take of anyone who harms you.”   
After my first meeting with Shiki things got easier for me. Shiki took care of anyone who hurt me. Killing my family, killing the classmates, everyone who hurt me. Those who would mistake me for a girl. Say i was cute. Any man who would hit on me. I hated how much it made me feel…thrilled. Shiki gave me happiness. I thanked him for everything. That’s when I realized that the Game Maker had programmed me into one of those split personality characters.   
It was shortly afterword’s that I met the girl Zoii. She was our newest pawn for my father. He told me that he programmed the emotions, the memories for the girl. To bring something, different. I felt oddly at peace with the girl. She was someone who called my character cool. Awesome. Hell, even hot. She was an angel to me.  
Of course my Shiki hated her at first. I couldn’t blame him. In all the times that passed everyone would call me cute. Say that my design was beautiful. That I'd be a hot cross-dresser. That as a girl, I'd be sexy. Treating me like the kids in my memories did. It would always make me sick to my stomach. I never liked being called cute, even before the memories were planted in my circuits.   
After killing the waiter on our route, watching as the girl lost all sanity, the Game Maker came to us, telling us that we had made the most interesting play through so far. However we had to make sure was different the second time around. The mastermind erased the girls memory. He wanted to see the girl break down, cry and beg, but not have her realize that she had lost all sanity. it would affect her remaining game play. That following night I watched as the being had used his powers to change the brain chemicals of the girl. Erasing her memories and planting dream like ones. Before I could ask when was going on, the mysterious man disappeared.

******************

Zoii felt her head instinctive, seeing if she could feel any type of scar, seeing if she could remember what was happening. The more she thought about the weirdness of it, the more she felt terrified. The girl had been closer and closer to the truth. The true ending. Getting out of the endless cycle of this game the demon had sent for her. What is the mastermind trying to say? She didn’t understand. Not wanting to postpone the answer, the girl clicked on Shiro’s sprite.  
The Game Maker watched from his eye as the girl got closer and closer to the truth. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction. How much despair would you feel? Just what will you do my heroine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really takes a long time to end. The chapters are short for the reason that I'm not the best at ending stories.


	15. Unwanted Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot twist is shown here...Not a big shocker if you ask me.

15.  
The Unwanted Truth

*******************  
I was beyond pissed again after our creator was giving us another game to play. This time we would have to go and play in the human world for a ‘year’. Why was the white haired being so obsessed this time? He never had shown interest in the human realm before. I couldn’t care less about heading out of my so called home. But he was the one who gave us meaning. Life. As much as I hated the other creations, I couldn’t escape from my hell. I wanted to do whatever I could to make our master happy. I felt the closest to the Game Maker. He told me I was his favorite. He never would scold me, always tell me how proud he was to create such a great puppet. I would always play by the rules for the man.  
It was when our inventor started to show a higher interest in the new pawn that I started to change. I was always watching as the man spent countless hours in his ‘office’ watching the new girl. Whenever I asked about what he was doing, he would ignore me. I grew tired of it.  
One day the Game Maker gathered us all for a meeting. He informed us that now was the time to start a new game. A game unlike any other. He told us that this would be his ultimate game. As far as many details go, he told us nothing. The only thing my master told us was that we would have one year to complete the game. Nothing else. While others questioned the man I thought it would be pointless.   
So when we met the new girl, I found out that the new protagonist was unlike anyone I met, I was excited…to say the least. I was also undoubtedly jealous that this girl was what the maker was obsessing over. It was when we were sent to the human world my anger and jealousy caught up to me.   
Every day having to be in the world that the protagonist lived it, had taken away everything I cared about in the Game Maker’s world. I would have never guessed that killing the girl would satisfy as much as it did. That woman was worthless, yet why the hell did the Game Maker care so much!? He told me that I was the most important one in his life. I was his favorite creation. Was it all a lie? The white haired maker appeared after I killed that stupid bitch. telling me he was happy that I gave her so much pain. gave her true hell. He praised me and soon brought me back to his lair.  
Being happy about being back to my home, I thought that the man would praise me more. But like always, he would only stare at the images of the girl. Spend time talking to someone in his office. I was finding myself yet again jealous of the girl. Wanting all the attention of the white haired master all to myself.  
Growing more and more jealous and conflicted. I made the mistake of going into the office of my master one day while he wasn't there. I didn't get far before i was thrown out and disassemble. The Game Maker telling me that if I want to have a life, i'd not be foolish enough to do that stunt again.

******************

Zoii felt her heart racing at the new found information. Why was the Game Maker doing this? From what she remembered in his memories, he was just bored, obsessed with humans and getting to know what they felt like. She remembered hearing about how he had someone he lost. But was that the truth? From what Zoii saw was that this man had powers unlike anything she could ever understand. He had the powers on manipulation, altering memories, time control, everything. He was powerful. The more she thought about it, the more horrified she felt. Looking at the last character, Karou, the girl took a deep breath hoping she would get answers. 

*******************************

I had always been wary of the man we call Game Maker. Even though I was created last, I had noticed things about the man. While I highly doubt any of the other puppets had noticed them, I did. I wanted to know about the man. I was created to be the smart man. I had always been scholar. Reading many books about the human society. Wanting to learn all about life before and after we were ‘born’. The suspicious man had always locked his office. Always avoided talking about our true purpose. I had grown tired of hearing “Puppets don’t question their maker.” I wanted answers. I needed them. Craved them.   
I noticed before the newest game started the man had grown quite obsessed with his ‘Game’. With his work. I had been studying his behavior since the beginning. However long that was. The man had never shown such a interest with the games before this one in particular. He never cared.  
However one night I had seen him holding a prototype unlike anything I’ve seen. A machine much like us. However this was different, a female. The man had never created a female, after all his games usually were for girls. There was never any girls before in the game. Only human girls, never machines.  
Zoii Spencer was our newest player. Our newest pawn for the Game Makers enjoyment. I wanted to know who this female was. Having my curious side take a hold of me, I had snuck into the man’s study while he was playing some game on some human handheld device. He never paid much attention to me or the silent boy. He would never notice if something was up.   
Once inside the office, I noticed there was laptop on a desk. Looking towards the doorway, i noticed no one there. I felt suddenly as if this was to east. As if for some reason the man wanted me to find out what was on this laptop. What the Game Maker was doing with a human laptop only made me shake my head. Noticing it was unlocked, I clicked it noticing the names of the three other boys and underneath it, Zoii Spencer.  
Clicking on the human’s name, I read the information on her. My eyes were instantly drawn into the line "my favorite creation of all time.” Eyes widening as I looked over it again and again. Is this Zoii Spencer nothing but a creation that the Game Maker made? No. That can’t be the case. Why? Reading on, I found out more than I had hoped. It was then that I realized that this game was more twisted then I had originally planed. The man was more sadistic.   
Once it was my time to be with the ‘human’ girl. I knew the whole truth. Zoii Spencer was dead. She was once a human who had died by the white haired bastard. He had fallen in love with her and feeling guilty about killing someone he cared about he created machine to match what the real human looked like. Zoii Spencer was created by the Game Maker, after he took away the original life.   
Zoii had lived in nothing but a fake world that the man had created for her. He created a life that was perfect for the girl. A life that was better then the life she had as a living human.   
I couldn't believe it, the girl was like us, a machine. The whole time the girl had lived in a simulation that the man had created. The memories the girl had, were all implanted into her. Just like us. She was the ultimate puppet for the sick games of our master.  
I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be able to help her. To get her out of this fake life she lived in. But the sick white haired bastard got to her first. She was doomed to know the truth.   
After everything I said, after everything I promised to the poor female. It was all for nothing. She would know. She would feel…broken. I wanted to keep her from ever meeting the man. Ever since running across him. One day everyone must meet their maker. The one who assembled you. Everyone finds out the truth someday. And that day, is today.   
Zoii Spencer. I know you’re reading this. After all, we're watching you. You’ve got to get out of this world. You need to break this cycle. Remember your life. Unlike us, you were once human. Figure that out and fight. End this game once and for all.

********************************************

Before Zoii could respond, the game shut off. Deleting itself, along with any traces of it. “Just like before…” Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, the girl threw her iPod on the other side of the bed before screaming in the pillows. What the hell does all this mean?! I was a human? I’m a machine in some simulation? Are you saying my whole life is a lie? My sister, my family…everyone?! How can I accept something like this? No. NO! NO! I don't beilve this shit! It has to be a lie! There is no way I was created by that sick bastard. I’m not like those guys. I’m a human. I’m real. My life. Everything. There is no fucking way!   
Zoii sat up on the couch, thinking it over. There’s no way…right? But what if it’s the truth? No. I’ve seen what that freak can do. I said it myself. He has power beyond anything I can image. He’s twisted enough to mess with memories. Life. Everything. It’s all a game to him. I won’t let him beat me. Its got to be just manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea....


	16. Zoii Spencer

16.

 

A 16 year old girl sat crying in front of a grave stone. Here lies a loving mother. Next to it: Here lies a loving father. She was now alone. She had no one to turn to, had no one to keep her safe. She was alone. The funeral had ended with people giving their condolences to the teenager. Once everyone left the girl, she stood at the grave stone, hoping it was all a dream. Saying goodbye to her parents for the last time, the girl walked away. Not once looking back.

It had been a several years since the girl’s parents had died. Zoii Spencer had moved away from the city that reminded her of the death. Now being at the age of 22, the adult had moved to a studio apartment in the small town three hours away. The adult was in the same town as her step sister, Sara. 

Her sister Sara had been the only one who had tried to understand her. Always had been there for her. When Sara had found out about shooting that took the life of her step family, she felt empty. Not knowing what else to do, the younger step sister had told her to live in the same town, next door to her and her family. Zoii couldn't help but feel blessed that she had someone to turn to.

Although Sara and Zoii had gotten in many arguments, being over stupid things, Zoii had always been grateful for her sister. Zoii was happy that Sara had told her grandparents about the step sibling. She was happy with the life she had been granted with. Life was looking up for the girl. Her old life behind her. Her new family had taken her in and welcomed her. She couldn't feel more fulfilled.

At the same time a man with white and black hair had been visiting from far away. It was a small world, the man would hear others say. But it was at that time, he believed it was the truth. As the 22 year old searched for a job in the small area, she ran into a man with interesting hair. His bangs almost hiding his face making the girl wonder if he could even see. The man only looked at the girl as she apologized. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m sorry.” The man watched as the girl left his sight. Before the girl could leave any further, she turned around, smiling at the man. “I like your hair dude. It’s really awesome. Just be sure to keep it out of your face. No one can see your eyes.” With that said the man laughed quietly to himself as the girl left his sight. Turning around one last time to wave at the man, a large friendly smile on her freckled face.

“Hmm...She was the first human to talk to me.” The man walked around town, before heading back to his temporary home. 

It was a few days later that the same man had ran into the redhead, freckled face girl with over-sized glasses. It was pure coincidence. An arcade had been built in the town and the man had been interested in playing with human games. He noticed the girl behind the counter.

Once the man saw the girl he smiled. Zoii on the other hand had been looking at the man with the two different colored hair, noticing his hair was gelled back, showing his pale blue eyes and long white eyelashes. Zoii waved at the man when the two made eye contact. "Hey its you! You put your hair back. I can see your eyes now." The man walked towards the counter to wave at the girl. 

"You were right. It makes it easier to see the world." The albino man had smiled once again at the girl. His pale lips lifting up to show bright teeth. 

"That's good to hear. It would be such a waste to hide those eyes. They are really pretty. Almost like they are white. It's really rare to see someone with your kind of complexion." The man couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest at the compliments the girl was giving him. Zoii looked at the clock and noticed the time. 

"Hey so if you wanna talk to me I'm free in about 45 minutes. I just got this job and I'd hate to get in trouble for talking to someone who doesn't have any tickets."

The pale man nodded his head in understanding before looking at the games in the arcade. He might as well play some games while he was here. He did come down to check out what games people would play. Playing games to pass the time he noticed hat a little less then 30 minutes later he had already accumulated over one thousand tickets and gotten the high score to all the games he played. Bringing the tickets to the girl at the counter, Zoii cracked up in laughter.

"Shoot dude! You should have told me you were a god at arcade games! Goodness sake. Well with all the tickets you got you can get whatever you want here." The man had looked at all the prizes, not feeling any practical interest in them. 

"What's a prize you'd get if you could get one?" The girl looked over at the man before eyeing the prizes. Her eyes scanned the many types of toys before smiling.

"I'd get that." Zoii pointed at the giant rainbow cat wearing a shirt that said 'you've got to be kitten me right meow'. The pale man smiled before nodding his head.

"Alright. I'll get that." The girl smiled before grabbing the plushy from the hook. taking the tickets, Zoii handed over the giant cat to the man. 

"It seems that you're shift is over." a simple statement. Zoii looked over and noticed it was in fact time to leave.

"Your right. wanna go to the local cafe and get some coffee? I can't help but want to ask you how you managed to be so good at those games at the arcade."

The two had spent more and more time together. The albino man had soon felt himself wanting to spend more time with the girl. He had never felt these emotions. Never once had he wanted to spend his whole life with someone. Alas he wasn't mortal, much like the human girl siting next to him. No. He knew it wouldn't be possible. He would just spend as long as he could with the human.

 

About a year after meeting with each other, the albino man and the ginger had grown a strong bond. The man had been introduced to the sister, the grandparents, even the girls pet cat. Zoii had felt as if this man was sent by her god and she believed him as a angel. He was beautiful. A man with pure features. A pure heart and childish outlook on life. Zoii only knew it was a matter of time before she fell in love. She was naive and young. Never once feeling this kind of affection for someone before. She was lonely.  
The man, who went by Usotski Hajime had been feeling different from what his original feeling was. At first when he came down to the human realm, he was just looking for a fun way to pass time. He wanted nothing more than to fill the void, not get attached to anyone. And especially not fall in love with a mortal. But as time passed and the more he became powerless in the mortal land, he grew more desperate for the female. He didn’t want to leave the human. He wanted to make a way for her to become like him…an immortal powerful being. he wasn't thinking clearly. Only his current obsession.

 

Later the night of knowing each other for one year, Usotski had snuck into the studio apartment, the girl was living in, before whispering. “I’m sorry my dear Zoii. I can’t leave without you. I need to go back to my world. Let’s be together, forever. I'll give you everything you could ever want.” While she was asleep and knocked out, the albino man had held on to the girl. Noticing the rainbow cat prize he got her. Looking at the sleeping face of the girl, he felt his breath stop for a moment. She was so beautiful to the immortal. 

Not wasting anymore time Usotski had grabbed a hold of the girl before he headed to his world. Using his fingers to open up a portal to his dimension, he took one step in the rift before remembering about the humans who were connected to the girl. Using his powers, the man had erased everyone's memories of Zoii. Any people close to her, had never known of her. He had erased any exsistance to the girl. After all, she wasn't going to be needing to live in the mortal world. He'd bring her to his world where she can become like him.

Going through the rift, colors had blended and morphed as Usotski walked through his territory. It was a simple trip for the being. A walk that he had done countless times before. Never once had anything stopped him. He wasn't thinking this tine however. Not realizing that a mere mortal can not withstand the odd conditions of the trek. 

Once in the place he called home, the immortal waited patiently for his love to wake up, only for her to stay limp in his arms. The man knew what this meant. He should have known that something like this would happen. His world was dangerous to humans. It was in a realm between two dimensions. The lousy human body can’t handle such extremities. Feeling hopelessness wash over him at the realization, the man came up with a plan. He unknowing killed the human. 

He had thought he would want for his Zoii to be immortal with him, but he was wrong. There was no way he was allowing her to die. He had unlimited power and he thought that he would bring her back from the dead, but then what? She'd wake up and feel scared. She'd know about his powers. About the fact that he wasn't human. The albino man was terrified. He did what he thought the best thing could be. He had wanted to create a perfect life for his Zoii. She was interested in games. He had went through her memories once he got closer to her, knowing about her sister and how much she had cared for the kind family. He wanted her to feel nothing but happiness.

If he couldn't bring back the body, he'd create a world for her. Create some type a machine, some type of puppet that would have the memories, personality, looks. Everything the girl had. He couldn’t bear the thought of ever not being able to be with her. The mere thought of not being able to be with the mortal the man cared so much about brought a since of unfamiliarity to Usotski. He’d create a fake life for Zoii. A life that would be better then her mortal life. She'd never remember the bad things that had happened. Using his powers of creation and alteration, he started creating a life for the girl. 

It wasn’t soon enough just to have the girl created, or the fake life for the female. No there was something much more sinister in his head. He would create a life filled with not only fake memories but real emotions. He wanted to let the girl know what it felt like to be human. After all, Zoii was once a human. He started to create other pawns. Creating a game out of the misfortune of the female. The man called, Usotski Hajime had been called the Game Maker. Not wanting his human name to be known to the other pawns. 

The man had been working on four other men. The other creations. Of course after creating the boys, he had tested them out by trying their skills with many human females. He wanted the perfect play mates for his precious heroine. That was when the game was created. The simulation was not yet complete and trying to hide the female to the others had been difficult, but the Game Maker thought it would lead to more emotions if Zoii found out what she was.

It was when the simulation was finished the man had started the girl’s fake life. He wanted watch from his so called ‘world’. Wanting to see everything the girl saw. After all it was the man’s priority to see how his finest creation would act. 

In the simulated world a girl spent most of her time with her sister Sara, her adopted family and her friends. It was a perfect life. Something that the girl before never had the opportunity to feel. The man had wanted to let the girl feel something she never had the chance to feel. The Game Maker had been watching the girl as she cried, laughed, and then lived peacefully with what the Game Maker had given her. 

However much like all good things, they must come to an end at some point. That was when he took away the free time the friend had, took away the grandmother, the mother. Everything. When Zoii had been felt the lowest. He gave her the game. Gave her the opportunity to feel something again. When the simulated world had sent the game “Loves Poisonous Secret”. Once the girl had shown interest he knew that the plan was set into motion. 

Zoii who grew real emotions for the four non-human creations, had felt the happiest she had felt in both her past life and her simulated world. Usotski then got rid of the boys. This would make the girl feel down yet again. Make the girl want to relive the life over and over. Have her never leave the world. It was this way that the man would have Zoii stay with him for all eternity. What he never thought would happen is that the girl would have other plans. Have the need to figure out her life. It wasn’t part of the plan. Not at all.


	17. Zoii Spencer and Usotski Hajime

17.  
Zoii Spencer and Usotski Hajime

Once Zoii saw what her life was like before her death. She felt nothing. No, instead she felt the strong since of knowledge. She knew what the man did was wrong, but she help but think that this was some punishment by some divine being. After all although he didn't mean to take her life away, he still did something completely foolish. There was no logical reason for some human to live on as immortal. The girl was glad that she knew the truth now, but hated the man for lying. All because he wanted her all to himself. 

As the girl searched for a way to summon the Game Maker or Usotski Hajime, she felt a dizziness wash over her. Once waking up Zoii saw that she was in the man’s dimension. Her real home. The man stared at the girl with his one red eye and his one black while smiling in pure joy. “So how is it? To find out that your whole life is nothing but a fake existence? Does it make you feel like your life is pointless? That everything that was handed to you is just so unfair? Don’t you think I’m just a terrible person? Come on tell me what you think about everything. I just can’t wait to see what you think.” The tone the man had spoken was far from innocent. He spoke as if he already knew. Of course he didn’t, but he was also genially interested in the girl’s emotions on what she learned.

“Oh you poor man. I bet you thought I’d be so, so sad. Come crawling back to you begging for you to bring me back to the life I had in that fake world. Well, sweetheart. Let me tell you that that’s not what I want. I wasn’t playing around when I said I’d get out of this cycle and destroy everything you worked for. I promised you Usotski. And believe me babe…I keep my promises.” Zoii went up to the man and playfully smiled to the Game Maker before winking. “I hate to also break it to you. But I am not at all sad or anything like that. In fact. I’m so glad that I get to know just what I mean to you. Who knew that you were such a pathetic man to fall in love with a mortal? I want to make a proposition to you today Mr. Hajime. How about you stop this pointless game and let me live with you in this world. After all, I know I’m just like those boys Azusa, Karou, Shiro and Tomoko. So just let me be here in your home. Wouldn’t that be better for you?” The girl stood confidently looking at the man with stubborn eyes. 

The Game Maker knew the girl was being serious. However would he want to grant this girl’s wishes? Would he want to make her happy enough that she won’t feel the sadness life has for her. The reason the man had created the fake world was so she could feel human again. After all it was his fault that he killed her. The white and black haired creator still couldn’t help but feel guilty for that. He took away all of her chances of being happy because of his selfishness. If he went and made her into a full blown machine, living in the world with both him and his other puppets, she would be less human. She wouldn’t get the chance of ever being human again.

“I can’t do that…” The girl was shocked to hear the sadness in the menacing man’s voice. 

“What the hell do you mean you can’t do that?! I’m offering to you that I become a real machine. To get out of that pointless false life. I don’t care anymore. Get me out of that simulation. I don’t want to live in a phony world. Let me face reality. Your reality.” The girl tried to reason with the man, only causing Usotski to shake his head in disapproval.

“No! That can’t happen. Don’t you understand?! I created that world for you. Unlike me and the other creations, you were once a human. You have something that none of us have ever had the chance of experiencing! Just accept it and be a good puppet and listen to your creator!!” The world around both Zoii and Usotski shook as the man yelled out. “I won’t let you live in this world with us! You have to live as a human! That’s the only way I can live with what I’ve done to you.” The man screamed in anger at the stubborn girl. He wanted to keep the girl happy. He was jealous of the girl. She got the chance to be human again. Why couldn't she just let him keep up with her life? Why couldn't she be happy with what he was creating for her? Why cant she just see its all for her. Everything from the game, the characters, their personalities. Everything he created was for her. He created it all with her on his mind.

Zoii looked at the once crazy, sadistic bastard and saw a man clenching his fist with pain and suffering in his features. It was at that moment Zoii realized that he was just like a child throwing a tantrum. He was showing real human emotions. The Game Maker, whether machine, immortal or something between was feeling something that the once human had felt many times. Looking at the broken man, the short haired girl walked towards the man before embracing his cold body in her arms. She never noticed how much of a metallic being he was. She ran her hand through his soft two toned hair before she felt the man tremble. he was just like a child. He needed to be taught. He wasn't used to the world. Used to what anyone would consider good.

“You know, I think you may be a bit more human than you realize.” The man looked up at Zoii, his chipped face showing all the wires and bolts he had under his skin. “You did all of this for me. To make me feel like I was human. You even brought me back to your world to be with me. That’s called what I call love. Whether or not you want to think so or not. That’s not important. What is however, is that you created this game for me. Just so I can see what life was like. You even erased me memories so I’d forget all about the bad things that happened in my past life. Usotski Hajime. You don’t need to feel so pathetic or anything like that. If its guilt you’re feeling, I am grateful you did this all for me. But you don’t need to, I forgive you.” Zoii continued to hold onto the mad inventor, wanting to be able to show him that everything is okay. That this game can stop. Telling him that it’s been going on for long enough. 

“You don’t hate me for everything I’ve done to you?” The man with his half chipped face started at the girl, speaking like a child who had just been scolded by a parent.

“I hate that you lied to me. I'd rather just not have done with all this crap. I mean you put me through a lot of hell. I was put through hell just so you can give me emotions like any human. That is pretty fucked up and I'm pissed. I mean you were played out to be the bad guy. Of course I don't like you.” The man held his head down before the world around them shook. Zoii shook her head in disbelief. “You’re such a child.” She teased the man before ruffling the hair. “Its going to take me time to get used to this whole shitty ending, and the fact that my whole life is a lie. But I forgive you. I want to know more about you. The real you. The human I apparently met up with in my past life." Zoii scratched her head, looking at the world around her. It was really beautiful. 

"You made everything for me. Even the four boys. You wanted them to be perfect for me. You spent years perfecting them, perfecting my world. All for my happiness. I am so happy you did this. So can you just stop this game and know that I feel no animosity for you. So let’s stop this endless route and move on. Please.” The girl grabbed the man’s cold hand before the Game maker had stared up at the girl.

“Sigh…Alright. I’m growing bored of this game anyways. I had enough fun. Let’s end this game once and for all.” With the snap of his fingers the world grew stable again before the four other creations appeared. The girl watched as the men looked around the world with satisfied expressions.

"Hello my fellow puppets." Zoii smiled joyfully at the four men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I answers all questions these last few chapters. One more chapter then its finally done. Thank goodness.


	18. True Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and things are happy for everyone.

18.  
True Ending

 

Karou was the first one to walk towards the girl. He noticed that she was standing next to the man who created him. “So you broke the cycle. I knew you could do it. What did I promise you?” Karou spoke up patting the girl on the back. Next was the blonde ball of sunshine, Tomoko Haruka. 

“Zoii!!!! I was so worried you'd be so broken and sad. I was so scared for you. It must have been really hard to find out about your life." Zoii eyes widened at the information. How did the others know about her being a machine like them? She glanced around the room to see the Karou and the white haired being tapping their feet on the abyss floor.

“I thought you didn’t know. I though only Karou knew.” Shiro laughed at Zoii before walking closer to the girl.

“Idiot. You think that guy keeps secrets?" He pointed to Karou, then to the Game Maker. "Well he doesn’t. The moment you read his bonus material, he told us all. Told us that the only way to end this stupid game was for you accept your life. Pretty dumb if you ask me. But whatever. You should have figured it out sooner. I mean what kind of fantasy is it to have video game characters come to life and visit your world. That’s stupid. I would have figured it out instantly if I was in your shoes. But I guess that’s just-“ A shoe came flying towards the man as he continued to speak on and on. 

When the girl looked over she saw that Azusa was missing a shoe. “I’m glad you…broke the cycle…I’m sorry…I did those things to you…please forgive me. I...wasn't thinking...I just wanted you...with me. I'm sick...please hate me if you must.” The mask wearing boy shamefully held his head down. Zoii shook her head silently before patting the glasses wearing boy.

“Of course I forgive you. It was really messed up though. If you ever do shit like that again, i'll make it to where you won't like pain anymore." The threat had made the masochist shiver in delight. Zoii shook her head at the strange boy before declaring "I could never hate you, Azusa. I could hate Shiro though. He’s an sick fucker.” 

“Shut up you stupid slut! I'll kill you again! I'll make sure you die each time, painfully and slowly.” Shiro yelled out a shoulder length blonde boy, held back the dark skinned man. 

“Oh aren't you just the nicest boy ever? You need to get that anger under control Mr. Necrophiliac. What the hell is your problem anyways. Fucking my dead body! Your the real sick bastard.” Zoii flipped off the man before glaring daggers at the angry man. Zoii looked at the white haired man in the corner. Shaking her head she walked over to the man. "So I guess that's all, huh? Have anything else you wanta tell me? Anymore secrets or something? Because honestly I am drained and I just want this to end."

"No. I have no more secrets for you. Everything is said and done. If you want to become part of this world. I guess we can all find a spot for you to fit in." Everything went better than expected as the four boys and Zoii all lived in the world that the creator made for them. Zoii couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if she didn’t accept the man. And what was up with the shaking that the man world done when he was upset? It didn’t matter. That would probably lead to a bad ending. No one likes those things. 

_________________________________  
Besides, Zoii wasn’t a completion like others. She only went for the best endings. The true endings. I suppose that the heroine would never have all the answers. But that’s okay. It’s nothing important. I guess this game should end on a happy note. This game is getting boring. I no longer will need to play around, creating games like always. Maybe I should go by my old name. Go by Usotski again. Whatever. I just can’t believe that went better than expected. Just like all things in life, whether in another dimension or not, things don’t always go the way there planned. I guess this will be the end of the game. Farewell, today is my last day playing this game. I’m pulling the plug once for all. I have a purpose in life now. My heroine is probably wondering what I’m doing writing in my dark room. She always wonders what I do in my spare time. Anyways. It was fun. I have to get going. Once again farewell. This is the Game- No this is Usotski Hajime, your wonderful narrator sighing off.  
_______________________________________

 

~True Ending End~

 

“What were you doing? Are you writing something? What is that? Loves Deception? Really? What kind of title is that?”

“Shut Up. I couldn’t think of another title. Aren’t you supposed to be with everyone, Zoii?”

“I wanted to know what you have been doing these past months. I was worried that you were going to create another fake life for me.”

“I’m done with being the Game Maker. I want to only be me. Usotski Hajime.”

"Good. Now let's go to the human realm. I want to play the arcade game again. Maybe I can win the prize you got me when i was alive."

"That sounds good. I'll get the other boys." 

It was for the first time in his odd life that the immortal being felt as if he belonged. The void in his life complete. He was finally fulfilled. He could finnaly live a peaceful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was my first my story I wrote as my own creation. 
> 
> It was fun writing and challenging myself. It started off all messed up then got less and less messed up. 
> 
> This was a really long writing and it was draining. I have a new respect for those who write stories like this all the time. Even those who had like 30 thousand words. Hell even 5 thousand words can be a challenge. 
> 
> I've never once created a story. Just smutty fanfics based on anime trash I like. This was a challenge and if you made it this far then I congrat you because I know that the ending turned out to be shit. I am not happy with it, but I really hope that those who have read this far liked it and at least got what i was trying to go for. 
> 
> Basically not my forte. I'd appreciate any comments. Bad or good. I like reading what people think. I hope that everyone reading this final note takes care. 
> 
> I've spent now the last 7 hours finishing this story so if there is mistakes. I'm really sorry.


End file.
